Player & Coach
by snowxflight
Summary: Miley Stewart is a star soccer athlete. When her school team gets a new assistant coach - Nick Toni - she finds herself caught between her coach, and her boyfriend Liam Mate . Will she choose her best friend turned boyfriend, or her coach?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I thought of- tell me if you think i should continue or axe it (p.s. i only added this thing at the top because the doc was 666 words and, well i just can't have that - especially on Good Friday)**

**It's not very long, but that's just cause its the beginning, ya dig?**

**

* * *

**

**Player & Coach 1**

"I heard the new assistant coach is sooo hot"

"I heard he started for his college team freshman year because he slept with the coach's daughter"

"I heard he was going pro, but he went to Africa to feed the needy or something instead"

"Awwww" The girls in the locker room cooed as they continued to gush about their mysterious new assistant coach that was just hired. Miley just rolled her eyes as she prepared for practice off to the side of the rest of the girls. It's not that she doesn't like any of the girls – her best friend is the one that suggested that he slept with the coach's daughter. It's not that Miley hated gossip either – everyone knew that Miley Stewart is the gossip queen. No, Miley just preferred her own pre-practice/game warm-up that she went through every day; she liked to do this in the quiet. _And besides_, Miley thought, _the new coach is definitely some old fat ugly guy that likes to creep on younger girls. Clearly none of those things the girls said about him are true idiots_.

Miley finished tying her shoe and grabbed her bag, looking up at the girls in the process_. Half of them weren't even close to being ready for practice in_- Miley looked at her watch- _30 minutes_. She shook her head and turned around, starting her walk to the soccer field. Miley stepped outside and immediately regretted not bringing her sunglasses; the sun's intensity was causing her to squint her eyes. Miley's cheeks became flushed, however, once a breeze caused the hairs on her arms and legs to stand up. She put down her bag, retrieving her soccer zip-up from last season, sliding it on then zipping it up in an attempt to warm herself up. Picking up her bag, Miley walked over to the field and got out her soccer ball, laying it on the ground in front of her. She bit down on the neck of her zip-up as she plugged her iPod into her ears and began to jog the perimeter of the soccer field.

When Miley was done with her warm-ups, she began to air dribble, timing the height of the ball so that her kicks would coincide with the beat of the music she was listening to. Miley's warm-ups were the type of thing that made her the start player of the team.

"Practice doesn't start for another 10 minutes," Miley heard a voice over top her music.

"I know," she answered, continuing to air dribble.

"So what are you doing out here?"

"Practicing." Miley said as if it were obvious – which it was.

"I don't think that's any way you should be talking to your new coach," the mysterious voice chuckled.

Miley froze and immediately stopped kicking the ball, which dropped and rolled a few feet away from her. "Ughhh! Look what you did!" Miley muttered, then picked the ball up and started to air dribble once again. "I didn't know there was something wrong with practicing," she broke the silence after he didn't reply to her.

"Shouldn't you be in the locker rooms with your friends?"

"No?"

"And why is that?" Miley was growing frustrated with this voice's constant prodding. She was trying to practice and this fat tub of lard kept annoying her. "Ughh!" She groaned once again as she lost focus and kicked the ball too far from her. Sighing in defeat, she pulled out her earphones to tell of her new coach. Whipping around, she started saying, "It's hard to practice when-" _Oh my. _Miley was at loss of what to say. _Oh hot** damn**. _He was not a fat lard. Most definitely not. _He's fucking hot as** shit**_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coach & Player 2

* * *

**

Miley's breath caught in her throat for a second, but she quickly regained her composure, "…when someone is bothering you." She glared at the guy standing in front of her – actually she was checking him out.

He wore royal blue Nike cleats with matching soccer socks that were rolled down, as well as white shorts from some college and an Under Amour sweatshirt. He was pretty tall and had muscular legs; no doubt did he have muscular arms too_. And abs of steel most likely. Mhmmm. _She noticed he had gorgeous brown eyes, and he was wearing a goofy grin on his face. The setback was his hair- Miley hated boys with long hair. It was long and curly and held up by a headband that made him just look ridiculous. "You're our new coach?" Miley snorted and looked him up and down again. "What are you, 19?"

"Actually, I'm 25," he smirked.

"I see somebody didn't outgrow their baby fat yet," Miley retorted, popping her lips at the 'yet.' The cocky smile left the guy's lops and Miley took it up instead. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some practicing to do, so…" she looked at him and shooed her hand away. Miley turned around, placing her ear buds back in her ear, and retrieved her ball so she could start dribbling around the field.

"I guess Miss Attitude isn't that good if she needs this much practice," the coach yelled to her, the smirk reappearing on his face. Miley didn't even acknowledge that he said something. Instead, she continued dribbling with a smirk on _her_ face.

* * *

He didn't have the perfectly chiseled face the Lucas had, the amazing eyes that Liam had, the perfect hair that Taylor had…or anything else Miley normally looked for in a guy for that matter. But still, she found herself oddly attracted to him as she sat there thinking with the rest of her team. The girls were all whispering about how hot this new coach is and who would get him in bed first and blah blah blah.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her head coach, "Alright girl's settle down." Everyone shut up immediately and looked forward and Coach Crawford as he began to talk. "As you all know, last month Coach White fell sick, and as much as we love him…" A couple girls snickered. Everyone but Miley hated Assistant Coach White because he actually drilled them and made them work hard during practice. Miley loved that about him. "…we had to replace him. After searching long and hard…" _That's what she said. _"…we found Mr. Toni. Now, I don't want him to be a distraction..." He knew the girls on the team well enough, and stared them down before continuing, "…because he is an excellent addition to our team. So let us introduce ourselves to Coach Toni after he tells us a little about himself."

Coach Crawford stepped aside and Coach Toni stepped up to talk. "Hey girls…" A couple of the girls were staring at him but he ignored them as he began to pace back and forth to make sure everyone could hear him. "…my name is Coach Toni; you can call me Coach T if you please. I went to Dell High School…" The girls started booing him; Dell is their rival. "…I know, I know. But relax; I'm on your team now. Anyways, I went to Dell, where I played soccer, ran winter track, and played baseball. Then I also played soccer for Syracuse University…" Miley rolled her eyes. She hated track runners. They were so gay together it was unbelievable. If the hair issue didn't cross Coach T off her list, track most definitely did. She dated a track runner once, and she dumped him by the 5th day because he was so obsessed with his "buddies." "…Alright now that you guys know me, introduce yourselves, then you can ask me questions."

* * *

The team was going around, each saying their names and a food that started with their name; for example, Carly – cookie, Ashley – apple, Sarah – smoothie. Most girls were adding winks and a little eye flirt with their names, but Miley notices that either Coach Toni wasn't noticing, or he just ignored them.

When it was Miley's turn to go, she spoke up with a smile on her face and said, "Miley magazine," sin wink. All the girls just rolled their eyes except for a few – that's just how Miley was; she wasn't into the whole conformity thing, and it pissed most girls off because they believed she was being haughty. Those that knew Miley the best knew that wasn't the case though – that was just Miley's personality.

Coach Toni seemed to notice too, because he raised his right eyebrow and had an amused look on his face before wiping it clean and listening to the next girl.

* * *

After everyone went through their names, Coach Toni started accepting questions.

"How old are you?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Where do you live?"

"What's your first name?"

Questions like that were being asked, but he didn't answer any of them. Only Miley knew that he had actually answered one of those questions to her earlier; she hadn't even prodded him for it either.

Miley was more interested in the college Coach T went to then him. She raised her hand, and Coach Toni called on her, expecting some sassy question like, "Are you a virgin?"

"What's Syracuse like?"

Coach Toni seemed surprised, and he took a moment to answer her. "Well," he chuckled, "it was cold."

"Well _**duh**_." Syracuse was one of Miley's top choices for college. That and Northeastern University. They both had excellent academics, as well as good soccer teams. "Well if you won't tell me how Syracuse is," Miley rolled her eyes, "Where are you going, or where did you go for your graduate degree?"

Coach Toni seemed surprised again. "Boston College."

Miley needed to talk to him and that was final. Not because she wanted to hook up with him, but because he attended one of her favorite schools, and lived really close to the other one **(Northeastern is in Boston, and BC is right outside of it if you didn't know that)**. That just wasn't fair. Miley opened her mouth to ask another question, but Coach Crawford blew his whistle signaling the start of practice. When Miley got up to stretch, she noticed that Coach Toni had stolen a glance at her.

This amused her more than it should have.

**(Coach Toni is Nick, btw)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coach & Player 3**

* * *

The best part of the whole practice was seeing Coach Toni's face when Miley led stretching at practice, because she knew he realized her place on the team. His face was even better when he watched the team do drills, and Miley sped through them, occasionally helping struggling JV players. Miley's favorite look, however, was by far the look on Coach Toni's face when the team split up to scrimmage; the Varsity defense and the JV offense were one team, while the JV defense and Varsity offense were the opposition. He watched in awe- and horror- as Miley ripped through her teammates.

The soccer team had some good girls on the team, but Miley was much better. She knew where and when to pass, when to hold onto the ball, had insane speed and recovery, and knew just when to shoot; basically, she knew the game of soccer like a nerd knows a textbook.

Just during this scrimmage, Miley scored two goals and had one assist. This was the type of playing that has had her on Varsity since Freshmen year, First Team All-League Freshmen and Sophomore year (and was expected to get it the next two years as well, and team MVP Sophomore year (with the probability of her getting it in the next two years as well). She just might get League MVP this year as well. She had colleges looking at her from top schools, and she always delivered during games. Miley was the girl other teams plotted to stop during practice.

She was good and everyone knew it- and now, Coach Toni did too.

* * *

After practice was over, Miley took off her shin guards and cleats, slid on her sweatpants and slides, a put on her zip up that she had taken off earlier. She was always the last one to leave the field and it annoyed the hell out of Demi because Miley was her ride home.

As she walked past her 2 coaches, she noticed that Coach Toni took another curious glance up at her. Miley just rolled her eyes and walked to her car.

"Finally!" Demi exclaimed. "It's freezing out here! The least you could do was, oh I don't know….UNLOCK THE CAR!!" Demi was jumping up and down in place trying to get warm. Miley just laughed at her and hit the 'unlock' button on her car, causing Demi to jump into the front seat.

Miley opened her trunk and threw her bag in the back, then slipped into the front seat. "Well you know, there are three logical solutions as to fix this 1) get your driver's license and stop making me be your chauffeur 2) wear warmer clothes and 3) ask me for my keys so you can unlock the car yourself," Miley laughed as she backed out of her parking spot.

Demi just started at her for a few seconds, and then they both busted up laughing. "You and I both know none of those will ever happen."

"Well you can't say I didn't try," Miley giggled. "You coming to mine or you going home?"

"I have to go home," Demi sighed "I have that stupid Chem project due tomorrow and I have four slides left, thank God. How far are you?"

Miley turned and looked at Demi sheepishly and cracked a smile, "I'm not"

"You are the worst procrastinator ever!! I don't understand how you do it! You start your stuff at 11 the night its due, finish at 4 in the morning, and STILL get better grades than me! It's not fair!" Demi whined, making Miley smile.

"I'm just naturally smarter than yah sista," Miley teased as she stuck her tongue out at her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You also have a boyfriend who took all the same classes as you the year before and will do anything for you if you just bite you lip and wink"

Miley giggled and pushed Demi as she pulled up to her house and dropped her off. "Bye Dems, I'll pick yah up tomorrow"

* * *

**Its really shortt but schools a bitch right now...acctually im the worst procrastinator in the world, i just dont do my workk. Im just too lazy to use the computer to make storiess**;) **It's also 1:35 am and i would normally stay up but i gotta wake up at 6 tomorrow, so yeahh trynaa sleep**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coach & Player 4

* * *

**

Miley got home and opened a text Liam had sent during practice

_Heyy babe(heart) _**(why the eff does it not let you make a heart thingy, only the 3 shows up?)**_  
_

She smiled and texted him back

_Heyy(heart) baseball over?_

_Yehh we have a game tomorrow so we had a short practice. Youre coming tomorrow, right:D_

_Of course I am:D Ill be a little late cause of soccer, but ill be there:D_

_Good, youre my goodluck charm(heart) you done soccer?_

_Awww(heart) And yeepp, just got home. I was about to get into the shower;) My parents are home;)_

_Im on my way;)_

_Here I am…taking off my shirt…oh so lonely…_

_Babeeeeeeeee!Waiiitttt_

_There go my pants…I'm only in my sports bra and spandex_

_Im going to kill you _

_You love my body too much to do that:P_

_I love you too much to do that3_

_Awwwwwww. I heart you!

* * *

_

Miley is sitting in English class, pretending to answer the questions Mrs. Goul is asking about Julius Caesar. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, and Miley quickly brings it on top of her desk, putting her pencil case infront of it so the phone was blocked from Mrs. Goul. She opens the text, reads it, and then her raises her hand quickly.

"What do you think about Brutus' loyalty, Miley?"

_Oh shit_. She forgot about the whole 'being in class thing'. She quickly racked her brain, trying to come up with a logical answer, "Well, two things. First, can I go to the nurse?"

"After you answer my question Miley"

"I know, I know, that was my second thing. I believe that Brutus is loyal to Rome, and even though he betrays Caesar, he did what he thought was best for the Roman Republic. Even though all the other conspirators were dishonest and wished to assassinate Caesar so they could gain power, Brutus wished to assassinate Caesar because he mistook Caesar's ambition as a bad thing. Plus, the rest of the conspirators, tricked him, and Brutus' fatal flaw of naivety got the best of him."

"Excellent job Miley! Write yourself a pass and I'll sign it for you to go to the bathroom."

Miley wrote herself a pass to go to the nurse then brought it up to get Mrs. Goul's signature, "Thank's Mrs. Goul." Miley smiled at her. Miley was an excellent student and knew how to charm everyone, so she always got away with 'going to the nurse' because teachers believed she was being honest.

"Your welcome Miley" She smiled at her, then turned to her students to reiterate what Miley had just said so that the class could copy it down.

Miley walked out of the classroom to find Liam leaning against the wall with a grin on his face, "What took you so long?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

She showed him the pass, winked, then crumbled it up and put it in her pocket, "Mrs. Goul made me answer a question before she gave me the pass. She loves me so much, I love it," she giggled.

"I think I got some competition, 'cause I love you so much too," Liam told her, causing her to blush. He put one hand on her cheek and used the other to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're so cute when you blush," he leans in and kisses her again, causing Miley's cheeks to become flushed once again.

Miley pulled away from him, and grabbed his hand, leading him to one of the school's exits. She turned around and looked back at him, "Come oooon. I parked by the tree today." She winked at him, then turned around and started walking at a faster pace since Liam was now ahead of her speed walking to get to her car.

* * *

"Skipping school is absolutely not acceptable; I hope you know that."

Miley took out her headphones and rolled her eyes as she heard _that_ voice talking to her.

"Would you like me to tell Coach Crawford what you were doing when you weren't in school?" Coach Toni asked, raising his eyebrow at her.

Miley turned around, flabbergasted, "Who're you, my dad?"

"No, but I'm you're coach, and I can damn well bench you."

Miley snorted, "You're the_ assistant_ coach. What you say makes no difference."

"I'm sure you'll be saying that while you're sitting on the bench"

Miley snorted again, "Why were you even stalking me anyways? Whatdya have a camera following me or something?"

"No , I was dropping off paper work at to the school office," Coach Toni replied.

"Yeaaaah. Right. And you just _coincidentally _happened to see my having sex with my boyfriend. That's called stalking, and it's creepy."

"Maybe you shouldn't be having sex at such a young age."

"_Excuse _you! I'm not going to just stand here with my fucking 25 year old soccer coach and have him tell me I can't have sex with my boyfriend!" Miley retorted angrily.

"You should treat yourself with respect and dignity."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now? Are you _serious?_" Miley shrieked, "I'll have sex whenever I want to. What're you bitter you're not getting laid, so you wanna push that torture onto me? Just walk into the locker room; you'll be having sex for months with those girls."

Coach Toni paused, and then said calmly, "This is a school soccer team, your academics are most important. If you skip school, you will be benched."

"Are you FUCKING serious?!!" Miley screeched, "you are my COACH! The only thing you should be worried about is me playing soccer and getting good grades so I can stay on the team. Why does it matter if I miss 10 fucking minutes of English and then STUDY HALL when my grades are near fucking perfect!" Miley grabs her stuff angrily, heading for the locker room.

"Where are you going!" Coach Toni demanded.

Miley stopped and turned around to face him, "I quit, asshole. Find a new captain," Miley turned around and came face to face with the rest of their team, who had just come out of the locker room for practice.

Demi stepped forward and put her hands on Miley's arm, "No, Miley. I can't let you do this."

Miley stared at her team angrily, "I can and I will. I'm sorry that I'm letting you guys down, but I will not play on this team if that fucking invasive prick is my coach." She turned and looked at Demi, "I'll be here to pick you up after practice Dems." She shook herself out of Demi's grip and shoved her way through the team, heading to her car.

* * *

Every single one of the girls was staring at Coach Toni while he was shifting back and forth very uncomfortably. _Fuck. Fuck. FUCK_, he thought.

Coach Crawford then approached the team from behind Nick, "Come one girls! Practice starts in five minutes!" He said looking around, "Where's Miley? She's usually on top of all this." The girls just stared at him, trying to comprehend what just happened. Some turned their heads; some looked down; most just stared. "Is she sick?" coach Crawford asked; he was growing inpatient now.

"No," someone answered him softly.

"No? Well why isn't she at practice then? She better be on her deathbed before she misses practice. Just because she's captain doesn't mean she gets special privileges," Coach Crawford yelled.

"She quit"

"Oh, well in that case-WHAT!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry if there's bad grammar. When I write these I don't revise them cause I'm too lazy to do anything. Bad grammar is like my biggest pet peeve, so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong somewhere (which I'm usually not :p). I also h8t wen ppl typ lik ths, is ths rly necsry? Y cnt u jst typ rglr, thres no dif (it just took me the longest time to figure out how to do that cause I type like a normal person)Well enough of my mini rant; on with it--

* * *

**

**Coach & Player 5**

Miley was driving home, gripping the steering wheel and fighting off tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She turned around abruptly when she was about halfway home and began driving back to school.

* * *

She runs out onto the field in the middle of practice, dodging a baseball that was just thrown. **(baseball players are sooooo hot;))**

"Cyrus! What're you doing on the field?" Coach Efron yelled. Miley just ignored him as he kept yelling at her. All the boys in the infield had stopped playing and were now staring at Miley run across their baseball field. She ran into the outfield where the outfielders were being hit fly balls by Coach Gigandet. "Cyrus!" Coach Efron yelled again; this time he was louder, causing the boys in the outfield to turn and notice Miley too.

"Miley?" Liam turned just in time to have her jump on top of him and start sobbing in his arms.

"Cyrus!"

Liam dropped his glove and wrapped his arms around Miley's waist, holding her up by her butt as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "Miley…what's wrong?" Liam asked with concern in his voice.

"CYRUS!" Coach Efron was wheezing by the time he had finally reached her. "Cyrus you're interrupting-" he stopped short when he notices she was crying. Sure, she just ran across the field in the middle of his practice, but Miley came to every game she could, and Coach Efron liked her.

Miley continued to sob as Liam stroked her back with one hand, "Is it okay if I take off coach?" Liam asked. Coach Efron was about to answer "no," but Liam interrupted him before he got the chance, "You know Miley's work ethic about soccer-" Miley flinched when Liam said that, something that Liam took to notice, "-she would never allow me to cut into her practice, and she would never cut into mine."

Coach Efron only sighed.

"She never cries in front of anyone either, and here she is sobbing in front of my whole baseball team. Something bad must've happened. Please Zac, it won't happen again. I'm not asking you this as a player; I'm asking you this as a friend."

Coach Efron huffed again. He knew Miley was strong and respectful, so he gave in to Liam's request, "Alright, just this once. But only because its Miley we're talking about here. Don't make a habit of this." He put his hand on the light of her back as a friendly gesture, "feel better Miley," he then turned and yelled at the staring players to get back to practice and then walked off as well.

Liam went to bend down to get his glove when he was stopped, "Don't worry man; I'll get it for you. You take care of Miley," Liam's best friend Taylor said.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," Taylor just waved this off, and Liam nodded in appreciation. He began walking to his car, still carrying a sobbing Miley. "Do you think you can drive home?" Miley shook her head into his neck. "Okay, I'll take you home and we'll come back to pick up your car later." Liam opened his passenger side door and placed Miley in her seat, but when he went to pull away and shut the door, she only tightened her grip around his neck. Liam chuckled, "Miles, let go for 10 seconds. I have to drive us home you know."

She just kept sobbing and shaking her head, "Pu-pu-pu-le-e-e-ease," she managed to choke out.

Miley had never been this shaken up about anything. Liam tried to think of reasons, and thought back to when she flinched when he mentioned soccer. Liam bent down to her level in the car and pushed back her hair, revealing her makeup smeared face, "Miley," he whispered "did something happen at practice?" His suspicions were confirmed when she let out a loud sob, breaking his heart to see her like this.

* * *

Liam somehow managed to get Miley calmed down enough to get her back to her house and into her bedroom. He lifted up the covers and placed her in her bad, only to be pulled down as well. He got under the covers and held her as she continued to cry, whispering soft words into her ear to try and sooth her. He still didn't know what happened to her, but he wasn't going to press the subject. He had learned that it's best to let people let their emotions out and let them talk to you when they're ready; most of the time, people solely need that presence of someone to know that they're cared for.

After 10 minutes of just laying there, Miley's sobs resided to just quick breathes, and she finally spoke up. "I quit."

The words that came out of Miley's mouth surprised Liam, making him think he had heard wrong, "What?" He whispered.

"I quit soccer!" Miley cried out.

"Oh Miley," Liam knew how much soccer meant to her and how much love she had for the sport. "For good? Or just the school team?"

"Just school, I could never quit soccer for good."

"Why'd you quit the school team Mi? Do you want to talk about what happened?" Liam gently asked her.

"My new coach is a complete jackass!"

Liam had had problems with coaches before, and he almost quit a couple of times. He thought this was a stupid reason for Miley to quit soccer, since he never quit himself. "Miles-" Liam started, but he was cut off.

"It's not what you think Liam!" She cried out, "It's not like I quit because he worked me too heard or yelled at me-you know I love criticism and working hard!"

"Then what happened?

"He yelled at me for being with you!" Tears began streaming down her face again as she recounted the story to Liam.

* * *

Anger boiled in Liam when she was done; all he could do was just hold her close. Who was this guy to tell _his _Miley about her personal life? Her academics were better than food, why can't she skip one little class. He also felt a little guilty, though, knowing she quit soccer for him; at the same time, it just made him love her even more. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

"Don't be; it's not your fault," Miley whispered back. They just held each other until Miley broke the silence, "I need a shower. Will you join me?"

Liam wasn't so sure that was such a good idea after what just happened because of them being together. Miley seemed to read his mind, like she always does, because she looked up at him and said, "No sex. Just you and me in the shower. I just need you."

* * *

Two hours later, Miley was watching a movie, cuddled up with Liam, when she checked her phone. "Shit, I have to pick Demi up in 15 minutes. Will you drive me to get my car?" She asked while she stood up and began to stretch. Instead of answering, Liam just stared at her exposed skin and smirked. When he didn't answer, Miley looked at him and stopped stretching. She reached down and cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "Later. My 'rents will be home soon," she whispered to him.

Liam just nodded an stood up, grabbing his car keys and leaving with Miley.

* * *

When they arrive at the baseball field, Liam walked her out to her car and opened her door for her. When she climbed in, she shut the door then rolled down her windows. She turned to him and whispered, "thank you."

He knew that she meant for today, and not about the car door. He leans on the door and replies, "You know I would do _anything_ for you. And hey, look on the brightside, now you can come to all of my games."

That caused Miley to grin. "You always know how to make me smile. I love you so much."

"I love you too babe." He leans in and kisses her. She puts her hands on the back of his head and pulls him in more, sliding her tongue into his mouth, She pulls away a minute later and whispers into his ear in a seductive voice, "I would so fuck you right now if I didn't have to go get Demi."

Liam groaned as she bit his earlobe. "Don't do this to me Miiiii." She just giggles and pulls away from him.

"I'll see you tonight," she winks at him when he steps away from her car. She drives off to the soccer field, suddenly dreading having to pick Demi up.

* * *

**Yes I know; it's all Liam and Miley. Blah Blah Blah boo hoo. I actually like them together, but don't worry, they won't end up together in this;) Their relationship is important so he's necessary to be in it. Hes soo sexyyy haha  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hahah yeah I do know that I switch between tenses. It's a bad habit:/ I get off so many points on papers for it all the time. I just get so confused cause for English papers I need to write in present tense, but for AP US DBQs I need to write in past tense. I'll try to stay in the same tense, but there are no guarantees:p

* * *

**

**Coach & Player 6**

Miley pulls **(I just wrote pulled….this tense thing isn't working too well)** up to the field just as soccer practice was ending and just as Demi was walking over to wait for Miley in the parking lot. Miley spots her and pulls up in front of Demi, which causes Demi to smile and sprint to the car.

"It's sooo waaarm!" Demi exclaims as she jumps into Miley's car. Miley laughs at Demi, but as soon as her giggles subside, an awkward silence fills the air.

Miley breaks the silence by clearing her throat, "So…um…How was…practice." There are rarely awkward moments between the two girls, so neither really knew how to handle this situation.

"Good," is all Demi replies. Another awkward silence follows; this time, Demi speaks up. "….You were crying earlier…weren't you?" She asks in a soft voice. Miley just stays silent and nods her head. "You don't match," Demi blurts out. Miley glances at her, confusion enveloping her face, so Demi elaborates, "You only don't match when you're upset."

"Of course I'm upset, Dem!" Miley glances at her best friend again, before continuing, "I just quit soccer!"

Demi remains silent, before cautiously asking, "It's because of Coach T, right?" When Miley nods, Demi continues, "Coach Crawford was screaming at him ya know…"

Demi expected Miley to tell her what happened that afternoon, but Miley only replies with a simple, "Good."

Demi sighs asks, "What happened, Mi? What'd Coach T say to you to make you quit the one thing you love the most besides Liam…and me of course." Demi was waiting for Miley to crack a grin at that last part, but she didn't. Instead, she grips the steering wheel hard, and begins telling Demi what she told Liam just two hours before.

* * *

Demi stays silent, trying to comprehend and evaluate everything that Miley had just told her. The two have been sitting outside of Demi's house for 10 minutes now, neither one knowing what to say. "…so that's why you were screaming at him?" Demi looks at Miley.

Miley sighs and whispers, "Yeah."

"…that was really dick of him. Who does he think he is?" Demi snaps her fingers together like she just thought of something. "Oh- I know! He's a 25 year old prick that can't get laid so he's trying to cockblock you." She pauses then snaps her fingers again before Miley even responds to her first suggestion. "Oh-oh-oh I know! Maybe he liiiiiiikes you," Demi wiggles her eyebrows at Miley and winks.

The girls pause for a second, and then start cracking up. Miley wipes a her eyes and turns to Demi, "Ahh, I can always count on you to make me laugh in the times that I wanna cry the most. I love you best friend." She leans over and hugs Demi tightly.

"I love you too; but how many times do I need to tell you?" Demi pulls away from Miley and holds her arms, looking at her disapprovingly. "We're sisters, not best friends, silly!" She breaks into a smile, causing Miley to smile too, and the two hug again.

"Alright, now get out of my car! You're presence is deteriorating my car's classiness!" Miley jokes.

Demi fake pouts then grabs her bags and gets out, slamming the car door. "Fine then!" She playfully turns around and stomps inside.

Miley just laughs at her friends antics and sticks her tongue out at her.

* * *

Miley's **(I keep writing Miley is and I am and can not 'cause I'm so used to not being about to use contractions in papers lol)** laying across her coach watching "The Jersey Shore" **(best show everrrrr. It's a disgrace to all Italians, but its soooo funny I just can't resist. My grandfather hates it [we're Italian] with a passion hahah) **when her doorbell rings **(I just thought this sentence needed another parenthesis; it didn't have enough)**. She presses pause on her TV so she doesn't miss Snooki's newest battle against the duck phone, then pulls herself off the coach to answer the door. She pulls open the door, frowns, and then shuts it just as quick.

"Miley, please open the door," the visitor banged.

"No! Get off of my property before I call the cops for…sexual harassment!"

She hears a sigh, and then the visitor speaks up again, "Miley…please let me apologize."

She sighs and then pulls open the door. "What?" She asks with attitude.

Coach Toni smiles sweetly. "Can I come in?"

"I don't know, can you?" There goes the attitude again.

"Wow Miley, that's the oldest joke in the book." When he doesn't see amusement on her face, he clears his throat and then asks, "May I come in, please?"

"Ughh. Fine. But I'm not happy about it." Miley steps aside so he can enter, and then shuts the door behind him. "We can go...in the kitchen I guess," Miley leads him into the kitchen, and opens the fridge. "Want anything to eat or drink?"

Coach Toni shakes his head, "No I'm okay, thank you though." Miley shrugs and pulls out orange juice, pours herself a cup, and then hops up on the counter. She looks at her ex-coach, and then gives him a look that says 'well?' Coach Toni clears his throat and then starts his speech. He has been practicing every since he found out Coach Crawford was forcing him to go and get Miley back onto the team. "Miley- I'm so sorry. What I said was out of line, and not to mention totally inappropriate, and I understand you quitting because of what I said. This may not make a difference, but I just want you to know, I am only looking out for you…" He pauses, then continues, "You have your whole future ahead of you, and I don't want to see you screw that up because of one little mistake-well actually, one huge mistake… I know it may not seem like it Miley, but I do like you, even though it doesn't seem like that. I guess I was just a thrown off track by your attitude, 'cause no one had ever spoken to me like that before. But, I see the passion for soccer in your eyes, and it reminds me of myself. I don't want you to lose that fire because of something that can be prevented." Nick stopped talking and took a deep breath, waiting for Miley's reply.

Miley sits there, thinking over what Coach Toni said, "What do you mean by, 'I don't want to see you screw that up because of one little mistake?'" Miley places her orange juice on the counter next to him and tilts her head, awaiting his answer.

Coach Toni takes a moment, as if debating something inside his head. He then reaches into his back pocket and pulls his wallet out, handing it to Miley. "Here."

Miley takes the wallet, and then looks at it confused. "You think I'm going to go broke because I'm sleeping with my boyfriend?" She then gasps, "You think I'm gonna become a prostitute!?!"

Coach Toni just chuckles, then takes her hands and makes her open the wallet. He grabs one of her hand and helps her take out a picture that's sitting in one of the card slots. "That's Luca. He'll be 9 soon," Coach Toni smiles as he looks at the picture in Miley's hands. "He likes to play soccer too- he's really good too." Miley looks up at Coach Toni's face, and notices a glisten in his eyes. "He takes after his father." She watches as a grin creeps across his face.

"Is he…yours?" Miley asks, still staring at Coach Toni's face.

He then looks up and into Miley's eyes and smiles, then looks down at the picture again. "Yeah, he is"

"You had him when you were…"

"16."

"…Do you think he was a mistake? Is that what you're telling me?" Miley asks.

Coach Toni's head shoots up and he looks at her again. "No-no-no-no-no. That's not what I was saying at all. I mean, sure, I didn't play for this to happen…but he's one of the best things that has ever happened to me. It's just-" He sighs.

"You can't…play soccer anymore…can you?" Miley whispers.

Nick looks down and nods his head. "Don't get me wrong, I love Luca. It's just- I missed out on so much because I had him. I had to stop playing soccer, my parents were so disappointed, and my girlfriend left me….but I never regret having him. I just wish that…you know I could still experience young age, and have him at the same time. I couldn't party in college because I was so worried about what would happen and how it would affect Luca. I wouldn't wish that upon anyone. That's what I said something to you- I don't want you to miss out on being a kid while you still can."

Miley goes silent again, and then says, "What happened to your girlfriend?"

Nick shakes his head then looks at her, "She left when he was two. He was too much to handle apparently. She said she wanted to have fun in college. I haven't talked to her since," Nick turns his head and looks away.

"But look at you. You turned out fine, didn't you?" When Nick chuckles, Miley pulls his chin and makes him look her in the eyes. "Coach Toni-"

"Call me Nick."

"Nick," Miley smiles, "I forgive you. And I'll be at practice tomorrow." She grins when Nick grins and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I thought Coach Crawford was gonna chop my head off! You saved me!"

* * *

**Did I do good? (with the tense haha) I tried so hard to keep it present tense. **

**So I have 2 AP exams, prom, sports, a term paper, and a lot of other stuff coming up this week, so I probably won't upload anything…then again...I'm the worst procrastinator ever (I'm supposed to be doing my term paper right now0:)), so maybeeee I will upload. I don't know...**

**And now I have a term paper to write….yayyy! (sarcasm included)**


	7. Chapter 7

**My practice was canceled today, so here it is!**

**I'm taking AP US and Environmental. Why, yes, I am an environmental freak:D. We've been taking practice tests for both classes, and im scuurredd for the AP tests now hahah. **

**I think my English teacher wants to murder me because I'm so far behind on my English essay. She expects me to follow all these stupid little deadlines for stupid little things about my paper. I'll hand in the final paper when it's due; don't give me all these little things to do 'cause I wont do them hahah….which is why I have a 70 in that class right now…errr…maybe I should do my work? Nahhh that's not my philosophy hahah

* * *

**

**Player & Coach 7**

While sitting in health class, Miley is doodling on the margins of her notebook, drowning out her teacher's lessons. Mr. Harry was going on about different STDs for about the third weeks in a row. Her phone vibrates so she puts down her pen and checks her phone under the table. She sees 'Demi' flash across her screen so she looks up across the room to where Demi is, receiving a wink from her best friend. Miley shakes her head and opens the text:

_Don't have sex, because you will get pregnant and die!_

Miley laughs to herself and texts back:

_Don't have sex in the missionary position, don't have sex standing up, just don't do it, OK, promise?_

_OK, now everybody take some rubbers!_

_Hahaha I loooove Mean Girls=]_

_Samsies…oh em gee we're like totally the same person! Yays_

_Shuddup I hate you _

_You know you love me_

_Right…about that…_

_:'(_

_Stop texting me loser_

_Fine._

Miley looks up at Demi and sees her putting her phone back in her pocket. When Demi looks up at her Miley sticks out her tongue and the two girls start giggling.

"I don't know about you girls, but I don't particularly find STDs funny. Do you?" Mr. Harry asks.

"I don't kiss boys, so I don't have to pay attention because I know I won't be getting an STD anytime soon. Boys are icky and have cooties. Ewww!" Demi replies back, causing the class to start laughing.

Mr. Harry just rolls his eyes and returns to teaching. Over the course of the year he's learned to ignore Demi's sneers because the more you instigate her, the more she'll send back at you.

Miley stifles her giggles and goes to put her phone away when it vibrates again. She shoots Demi a look, but Demi isn't looking at her. Confused, Miley looks down at her phone and sees an unknown number cross her screen. Curious, she opens the text:

_I hope you're not cutting class today Miss Stewart. I'd hate to have to yell at you all over again, then have you quit, which makes me look like an ass. So then I'll have to go and get you back on the team 'cause somebody's a little sensitive ;)_

After reading the text, Miley smiles and types back:

_First of all, I __**am**__ in class. Second of all, how'd you get my number? Third...dly(?)…you __**are**__ an ass:P. Fourth…ly…why are you texting me?_

_Well that's reassuring to hear. And a magician never gives away his trick, why would I tell you mine? And hey, I take offense to that! And I'm bored and needed to make sure you were behaving yourself, that's why _

_You, my friend, are a creep._

_So we're friends, are we?:D Hazaaa_

_It's an expression_

_So, you still said it, I'm holding it to you _

Miley was about to answer back, when her phone vibrates again, this time from Demi:

_Who are you texting so smiley, missy? ;)_

_No one…;)_

_Who, who, who? Don't make me beg I hate to beg!_

_I'll tell you later…_

_Yayyy! Byes now go talk to your mystery person _

_Hahaa_

Miley opens up a new message to reply back to Nick's last text:

_Don't feel so special, I have lots of friends _

_Well isn't somebody a bit full of themselves?_

_Get back to work you lazy bum:P_

_Get back to school you troublemaker _

_Touché Toni, Touché

* * *

_

"I thought you'd be here."

Miley pulls out her earphones and turns around to see Nick walking towards her. "What are you, like, stalking me? You're _really_ creepy Coach Toni" She sticks her tongue out at him, making him stop walking and grab his heart, feigning hurt.

"Ouch…that hurts," he fake pouts and starts slowly walking closer to her. "Apologize please." He pouts again.

"Don't you have friends your own age you can stalk?" Miley smirks, but still takes a step back each time he steps towards her.

"Missa tinks you just brokeded me heartses."

Miley laughs, "Why're you soooo cool?"

Nick stops walking and shrugs, then smiles at her, "I guess I was just born with this awesomeness," He winks at her, causing Miley to roll her eyes playfully. "So, why do you come out here like 30 minutes before the rest of the team?"

"I dunno, I just like to practice. I always find something that I did wrong during a game, or something that I could have done better. So I come early and practice to make sure that I don't make that mistake again. The more you practice, the more you learn and the less likely you are to mess up in game situation."

Nick nods and then says, "But you're really good. I didn't see you do anything wrong with the way you played at practice the other day."

Miley sits down and starts pulling out some of the grass. "I found a million things wrong with the way I played the other day. Outsiders always say I'm good, but I don't want to be good. I want to be _great_. I want to be better than the rest."

Nick sits down next to Miley and just looks at her. "You know, that's a very dangerous attitude that you have. Sure, you have an excellent work ethic, but to think that you don't have talent is just crazy. You need to take breaks every once in a while to recuperate because, while working hard is good, working _too_ hard is very bad."

Miley just looks down and shrugs. "I'll play soccer the way I want to play soccer."

"Geez, someone's stubborn," Nick chuckles and lightly pushes, causing a smile to cross Miley's face.

* * *

**I don't really like this one too much, so I apologize for its horribleness:/**

**I'll prob put up another one tonighttt maybee? Depends how tired I am later...buttt I prob will since I don't sleep at night hhaha  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**I know, I know, I said I was gonna upload that night but I didn't….I'm so sorry I but I've been maddd bussyy=/**

**But I am sooo happy right now, and I decided to share my happiness right now. My APs are done, my term paper is turned in, school sports are done, school is basically done, and the Flyers just came back from a 3-0 deficit to win the series 4-3. We're going to the next round of the playoffs=]]

* * *

**

Miley enters her house and runs upstairs to her room, throwing herself onto her bed. She closes her eyes, ready to take her daily nap after her practice, but her bedroom door opens, interrupting her plans. She groans and turns over to look in the direction of the door, spotting her mom standing there.

"Hey, can I come in?" Her mom asks quietly.

Miley sits up and facing her mom, rubbing her eyes, "Yeah, sure. What's up? I thought you have work today?"

Her mom comes and sits next to her on the bed, "I do; I was just about to leave, but I just wanted to talk to you first."

"About what?" Miley asks.

Her mom shrugs, "I don't know. I just wanted to talk. We both have been so busy lately, you with soccer and me with work, that I feel like we never see each other anymore. I wanted to talk to my baby girl for a little bit today."

Miley smiles; both of her parents are very busy, and Miley herself is always in and out of her house as well. It was nice to know that her mom still noticed her and that she wasn't invisible to her parents. "I know, everything's been crazy right now…"

* * *

Miley is singing along to the songs on the radio while she's on her way to pick up Demi. She's in a really good mood after talking to her mom for some for what felt like the first time in a while. Demi suggested going to the mall, and even though Miley was still tired from soccer, she didn't want to ruin her happy mood. Ready to turn on Demi's street, she took out her phone and texts _'here'_ so that Demi would be ready for Miley's arrival. Her phone buzzes, and she checks an _'okayyy' _from Demi.

* * *

**(I'm watching Chelsea Lately and Jerseylicous while I'm writing this so I keep getting distracted lol) **

While Demi is in a dressing room trying on clothes, Miley is sitting on one of the couches texting, waiting for Demi to be done. The store they were in wasn't really Miley's type, so she didn't pick up any clothes to try on. Demi had grabbed a bunch of different clothing to dry on, so Miley whipped out her phone to occupy her time.

"Eh hem," Demi clears her throat, causing Miley to stop mid-text and look at. Demi was standing in the dressing room doorway with her hands on her hips. When she sees she finally has Miley's attention, she does a little twirl, "So, whaddya think?"

Miley scans Demi's outfit from head to toe, replies, "it's cute," then goes back to texting.

Demi scoffs, "Cute! Just cute! Stop texting and tell me the truth. I need your honest opinion Miiii!" Demi groans, then a thought pops into her head, "Who're you texting anyways?" Demi asks curiously.

Miley simply looks up at Demi, shrugs, and then looks back down at her phone, completing her text. "Ughhh. You're so annoying sometimes! Why won't you tell me who you are textiiiiiing-guh?" Demi was whining like a little kid now.

Miley just smiles and shakes her head, imitating Demi, "It doesn't matter who I'm textiiiing-guh, Dems."

Demi groans in frustration and stomps over to Miley, snatching her phone from her hands right when Miley gets a text. Miley attempts to grab it, but Demi quickly opens up the text and reads out loud, "No I'm pretty sure you're wrong, smiley face," she looks up at Miley who's blushing, then back at the phone to find out the sender: _Nick;)_. "Who's Nick, winky face?" Demi asks out loud.

Miley snatches her phone back from Demi, and then blushes even more. "No one," she replies sheepishly.

Demi looks at Miley skeptically, "Are you sure? You're not cheating on Liam are you?" Demi raises her eyebrow at her, which causes Miley to blush even more.

"Nooooo, I'm not cheating on Liam! You know I would never do that. Plus, I would tell you the minute it happened if I did!" Miley defends.

Demi crosses her arms jokingly and fake an attitude, "Hmph. You better sista, or you'd be in biiiiiig trouble missy," the girls laugh, then Demi stops quickly, "So who's this dude?"

"Um…..promise not to freak?" Demi nods, and Miley blushes once again before saying, "Um….it may or may not be Coach Toni?"

"Gasp! Miley! You're bangin' the hottie coach! What the hell? Why do you get all the hot guys!" Demi groans and then sits down next to Miley.

"I am not banging him Demi! We're just talking! Can't a guy and a girl be friends and not date?"

"Um....not when the guy is insanely hot you can't! What is wrong with you?" Demi exclaims.

"Hello? Liam ring a bell?"

Demi waves her hand as if she was shooing the thought of him away. "Gurl, you know I love Liam, but I would dump him in a _second_ for Coach Toni. Or should I say 'Nick?' Sure Liam's hot. But he's young and immature, while Coach T is older and wiser; probably a lot more experienced too, if you know what I mean" Demi wiggles her eyebrows at Miley again.

Miley groans and sarcastically says, "I am not going to dump Liam for Nick! He's 25 years old for Christ's sake!"

"Exactly!" Demi exclaims again.

"Gee, I love having a conversation with my best friend where she tells me that I should dump my boyfriend and go out with my coach, who happens to be a guy that I am friends with _and_ who is much older than me. So the reaction I was expecting from you….not." Miley rolls her eyes, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I'm just saying, if I was you, I'd be tapping that _fine_ piece of Italian ass."

"I hate you, go change you big idiot."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Demi pouts and then returns to her dressing room to change. She appears back two seconds later though. "Wait, you never told me!"

Miley looks up from her phone and rolls her eyes, expecting some inappropriate comment from Demi. "Told you what?"

She twirls for Miley again "What do you think about my outfit?"

* * *

"Hey superstar," A voice from behind Miley said.

Miley grew to expect Nick to show up early to practice and accompany her now. The two would talk, and sure she liked the talks, but it was cutting into her practice time. So now, Miley would show up even earlier than she used to; this way, she could get in the practice she believed she needed, and be able to talk to Nick too.

"Hey jackass," Miley grins and turns around to greet him with a hug.

Nick pulls away and pouts to her. "Oh, so you get 'superstar,' and I get 'jackass?' I see how it is now."

Miley just rolls her eyes then goes over to sit by the far goal where they usually have their talks. "Yepp, that's all you get, that's all you'll ever get. Deal with it."

Nick fakes a sigh, and then takes a seat next to her. "Fine, I guess if it's the **only** way to talk to you, I guess I can deal."

Miley smiles and the two engage in another conversation.

* * *

**I know, I know, its short. Whatddyaa gonna do, you're not the writer are you?:p Yeah, Nick and Miley are just talking and texting right now, but real relationships (not that I'm saying they're gonna have one:p) take time to start. Something may or may not happen soon.... you don't know...I don't know…we'll see..tehhee**

**Once again, sorry for not uploading for like, a week. I got lazy and didn't feel like doing it after all of the work that I did this past week. **

**But I really appreciate that you guys like this. I write just because I like to write; I don't look for comments or satisfaction or anything. I could care less about that, but the fact that you guys like it is an added bonus, and its kinda cool**

**I'll do my best to get one out quicker this time, mmmkay**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm going to the Flyers game tonight, so my good mood inspired me to write**

**The plot is developing…*insert eyebrow wiggle here*

* * *

**

Demi runs up and sits next to Miley at their lunch table. "Did you hear?" She breathes out; her excitement at her new gossip, as well as her sprint across the cafeteria to share the gossip, has her panting.

"No, hear what?" Miley questions, turning to face her best friend.

"Coach Toni asked out that new English teacher yesterday!" Demi exclaims.

Miley's face goes white for a second, and she scrunches up her nose. "What? When!"

"After school!" _What! I talked to him at soccer practice! He didn't mention anything about this! _Miley thinks.

"They'd be soo cute together!" One of Miley's friends, Sarah, adds. _No they wouldn't! They'd be like eating pizza with ranch dressing. Yuck. _

"About time the dude got laid," Another one of her friends, Anthony, says, causing all the guys at the table to laugh. _Urghh boys._

Demi excitedly shook her head. "No, it won't be! Get this-" she pauses for a dramatic effect. _Please say he said it by mistake and it was all a big misunderstanding!_ "She said no!" All the girls at the table gasp like a serious crime was just committed. _Yessssss! Wait...why am I so happy?_ She grabs Liam's hand under the table and starts playing with it. He smiles at her, and she smiles back weakly. "Apparently, he's too immature for her."_ He is __**not **__immature! What the hell is wrong with that lady- then again…she said no!...Fuck what am I so happy…It's cause she's weird right…yeahh…like that one time I saw her in the hallway and her skirt was tucked into her underwear…what a loser! Thank God she said no, that would save Nick the time he would have wasted on going on a date with her, only to find out what a freak she really is._ Her grip on Liam's hand tightens, and he shoots her a confused look, which she replies with a shrug and a small smile.

"Why the hell would she say no? He's so hot! I don't care if he's immature; he's sooo hot that that's all that matters!" Another girl, Abby, says. _Ughhh why is it that that's all girls see in him? He's not just hot; he has such a good personality too!_

"Yeah, I know. I don't know why any girl would turn him down," Demi replies, looking directly at Miley.

Miley glares back at her for a few seconds, before detaching herself from Liam's hand and getting up from her seat. "I'm gonna go…to the bathroom..." She starts walking away until someone interrupts her.

"Want me to walk you, babe?" Liam asks.

She turns around and smiles at him, but shakes her head. "No thank you, I'll just be a minute," and with that she walks out of the cafeteria and into the school's halls.

She mindlessly wanders around for a few minutes, before deciding to sit down against some lockers and think. _Why would Nick ask out Ms. Pill and not tell me. I thought we were friends…maybe he was too embarrassed that he got shot down…urghhh…why am I even mad about this! I should be happy that he asked someone out, cause that's what friends are for…right?

* * *

_

Miley spent the rest of her school day pondering why Nick would ask Nick out and not tell her-better yet, she wanted to know _why_ he would ask _her_ out. On the bus to her away game, she sat in the back by herself (as always); but this time, she was staring absently out the window. She didn't even notice that someone came and sat next to her until the person nudges. Snapping out of her trance, she looks over at the person as she pulls out her headphones.

"You alright there?" Nick chuckles at her.

"What? Huh?" She shakes her head to rid herself of her confusion, causing Nick to chuckle again at her antics. "Sorry," she blushes at her own cluelessness.

Nick uses his knuckles to knock softly on her head, making a clucking noise each time his knuckles hit her scalp. "Yup, just as a suspected when I first met you; nothin' in there." He grins at her as she swats her hand away from her head.

"Shuddup. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Miley grins and raises her eyebrow at him. "I heard somebody got shot down yesterday," she winks at him playfully. Her comment causes him to blush and look away. "Why didn't you tell me?" Miley asks softly.

Nick looks back at her and shrugs, "'Cause A, it's not something that a coach should be talking to his star player about. And B, 'cause it's embarrassing. Would you tell me if you got rejected?"

"First of all, I would never get rejected-ever," she winks at him and flips her hair back, causing him to roll his eyes, "and second, oh it's okay for you to give me a sex talk, but you can't talk to me about going…well…not going…on a date?"

"Why yes, I can. It's all about seniority, so I get to choose what topics I think are appropriate to you and which ones aren't…" his voice fades away after he realizes what is wrong with what he just said.

"Mmmmhmm. Shhhhhuuuurr. Whatever you say Coach Jonas."

* * *

Miley checks her phone after she feels it vibrate in her pocket. She smiles when she notices the text was from Nick.

_I have a HUGE favor to ask from you. Please say yes!_

_Hmmmm. Depends what it is:P_

_I have a meeting with a client tonight, and my mom has some book club she's going to. Please can you babysit for me? Pleeeaaasseeee0_

_Actually, I'm going to the bookclub with your mom tonight. Sorry bud:P_

_Ha ha. Not funny. Please Miley! I'll do anything!_

_Hmmm. Anything?_

…_.yes fine anything I really need this!_

_Okay fine I will. But I was supposed to hang with Liam tonight, can he come. _

…_does that count as your anything?_

_No but it counts as my one condition to babysitting. _

_Fine, fine. Just no sex in my house._

…_I'm not promising anything;)_

_Miley!

* * *

_

**Hmmmmm.....i dunno what to write so i'll just write this. Its kinda short, but what can I say, I'm going to the Flyers game I don't have a lot of time to write:p  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Taaddaaaa!**

**I don't feel like doing my homework right now and I slept all day today, so I decided to write before I do my hw**

**Dear xOhMyNickJ, **

**Hell yeah I watch hockey, I love it! I grew up watching my two older brothers play it, its one of my favorite sports to watch. I wish it was as popular in the US as it in Canada:/. If you think Montreal is going to win, you are sadly mistaken. Flyers are up in the series 3-1, and we'll kick your asses tomorrow**** (well technically tonight since it's already Monday). **

**P.S. Why is Montreal the Montreal Canadian's? That's like being the Philadelphia American's lol

* * *

**

"-And remember-"

"I know, I know Nick! He goes to bed at 9, he already ate but there are snacks in the cabinet, he's allergic to peanuts so he can't have any, and if he happens to accidently ingest some, there's stuff for that in his room. His pajamas are laid out on his bed, he needs to use the bathroom and brush his teeth, and he likes to be read to before he goes to sleep. Don't worry Nick, I'm an excellent babysitter, everything will be perfectly fine! Just go you're going to be late!" Miley starts pushing Nick out the door.

Nick stops himself and looks at her, "And what's the most important rule?" He looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Miley rolls her eyes, "No sex. I got it Nick."

"Good girl," he smiles and winks at her, "I trust you Miley. I'll be home at around 11 or something. Thank you so much for doing this for me; you really are a lifesaver."

"No problem Nick, now go, go go!" Miley pushes him out the door once again, and this time, he complies. She shuts the door behind him and walks back into the playroom, where Liam and Luca are laid on their stomach's building something out of legos together. She walks over and lies across Liam's back so her chin is resting on his shoulder. He looks up and smiles at her, planting a kiss on her lips before going back to his building with Luca. "Whatcha guys making Luca?"

Luca stops what he's doing and puts his lego pieces down, turning to look at Miley. "Your friend Liam is helping me build a boat for my pirates!" He places his right hand over his right eye and uses his left pointer finger to make a hook. "Argggh!" He puts his hands down and grins at her. "That was a pirate Miley; I bet you've never seen one of those before, have you?"

Miley giggles and fake gasps. "That was you Luca! I thought that was a pirate! You tricked me mister!" His grin takes up his whole face, and Miley lifts herself from Liam to start tickling Luca. "You say you're sorry mister!"

Rolling around laughing, Luca struggles to resist. "Noooooo!" This only causes her to start tickling him even more. "It was just me Miley! It wasn't a pirate! I didn't mean to trick you! I'm soooooorry!"

Miley stops tickling Luca and hovers above him smiling. "It's okay, I forgive you. Just don't trick me again!"

"I won't, I promise Miley! Do you wanna help me and Liam build our pirate ship?" He asks cutely.

Liam drops his pieces and turns to Lucas, jokingly saying, "No, don't let her! She'll use all pink pieces and make it all girly! This is a man's pirate ship! No room for girls."

"Hey, leave my girlfriend alone. She can help if she wants to." Lucas responds.

Miley pulls Luca to her and smirks at Liam. "Yeah, me and my _boyfriend _are gonna make a pirate ship without you and it's gonna be better than yours. What do you think about that, babe?" She winks at Liam, causing him to fake cry.

"Fine then," he 'sniffles,' "I'll just work on this pirate ship all by myself. And when I get done with it, I'm gonna attack yours and sink it in the ocean because you guys are being meanies!"

* * *

Miley switches off Luca's light and quietly shuts his door after he finally falls asleep. She silently creeps down the stares, plopping on the couch next to Liam where he's watching TV.

"He finally asleep?" Liam asks.

Miley lets out a breathe of air before she responds, "Yeah, finally. It took you to read him two stories and me to read him four. I swear he was doing it on purpose."

"He just wanted to spend more time with his _girlfriend_. I mean, if I had a girlfriend as gorgeous as you, I'd hog you all to myself too."

"Oh yeah, and what else would you do if I was your girlfriend?" Miley teases.

"Well," Liam pulls her so that she is straddling him on the couch, "I would take you out to dinner anytime you want, and spontaneously give you flowers because I know how much you love that. I would hold your hand as we walk around, and wipe your tears when you just can't help but cry. I would beat up any guy that looks at you the wrong way, and I would tell you that I love you every single day. But my favorite thing to do would be that I would be able to kiss your lips anytime I want to, just because that's what a boyfriend can do."

Miley's eyes start watering, and she buries her head into Liam's neck. She looks up at him and smiles, tears still coming out of her eyes. "Well maybe, if you were willing to do all those nice things for me, and if I was your girlfriend, I would be able to tell you that I love you so much. And I would tell you that I want to kiss you so badly right now."

"Well then," he whispers and leans in, "I guess you'll just have to be my girlfriend."

Miley closes her eyes and leans in, stopping just before their lips touch. "Okay," she whispers, and connects their lips. The kiss starts off soft, until Miley sucks on Liam's bottom lip, causing him to groan and open his mouth for her entrance. She lifts herself onto her knees still straddling him, and his hands grasp onto the bottom of her thighs to help support her. He detaches himself from her lips and attaches himself directly to the sweet spot on her neck that he has grown to know so well. She moans out,"L-L-Leee-uuum We-weeee caaaaan't." Even though she knows she needs to stop, she can't bring herself to it and winds up grinding her body against his, causing both of them to groan.

He once again detaches her lips from her body, leaving them lingering on her shoulder. "Do you want to stop?" He asks her, prepared to stop if she says the words. Instead, she slips his hands down his pants, causing his eyes to go wide and him to groan. "Miii-leyy," he whines, "Pleease don't tease me babe. Nick will be home at 11," his voice grew husky at the last part as she began to rub him through his boxers.

"Liam, you can't just say all those things to me and not expect me to react like this. You should know me by now." She takes her hands out of his pants places them on his chest, looking him in the eyes.

He moves his hands to her stomach and reattaches his lips to her neck. "You can't just stick you hands down my pants and expect me to be able to control myself."

Miley moans as her sucks on her neck and his hands mover to her bra. She quickly pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and reads the time, then throws it onto the couch. "9:23. We got time. Bathroom. Now."

* * *

Nick quietly opens his front door and enters his house. "Miley? Liam?" When he gets no answer, he cautiously takes more steps forwards, listening for any noise. "You guys better not be having sex in my house." He yell-whispers. He enters the living room, and sighs in relief when he sees Liam sleeping on the couch with Miley lying across him. He hangs up his coat, places his drawings on the table, and carefully places his keys next to them so that he doesn't wake up the teens. He jumps when he opens the refrigerator and feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," a small, weary, voice says. He relaxes when he realizes that it was only Miley. "How was your meeting," she yawns out.

"It was okay, but the people were bitching about some of the stuff. It's no biggie though." He pours himself a glass of orange juice, "Want some?" Miley shakes her head, so Nick closes the refrigerator door and turns around to face her. "How was tonight?" He sips his orange juice.

"It was good," she gives a tired smile. "Luca is the cutest little boy I've ever met…can I have a sip?"

Nick nods and begins to hand her the glass but stops when she places her hands over his and drinks the orange juice with him. When she drops her hands, he chuckles and chugs the last of it, placing the empty glass on the counter. "Everything went okay? No visits to the hospital?"

Miley simply nods and then wraps her arms around Nick, laying her head on his chest. She snuggles into his shirt and muffles out an, "I'm tired," into his chest. Nick wraps his arms around her waste and places his chin on the top of her head, allowing her to pull herself closer to him.

"How about you and Liam go home then?" He whispers into her hair.

"Noooo," she groans out. "I wanna stay here and talk to youuu!" She jumps off the ground and wraps her legs around his waste, catching Nick by surprise and causing him to stumble back into the counter. "Sorry," she mumbles out.

"I-It's o-okay." Nick stutters out awkwardly. He hesitantly places his hands under her thighs to help support her, and she nuzzles her head into the crook of his neck. Nick smiles and kisses her head; enjoying the position she just put herself in.

"You're hard," She mumbles half-asleep into his neck, causing Nick to blush furiously._ She better not remember this tomorrow_, he thinks before reluctantly waking up Liam to take her home.

_She'll be the death of me_.

* * *

**I wasted so much time doing this instead of my hw; i love it. Unfortunately...I had to stop there 'cause I do have to do my hw:/. Sigh. Schools pretty much over, I don't understand why teachers are still giving us homework, it's really annoying, and I never do most of it anyways**

**Yes, there's a lot of Liam/Miley in here, buttttt she's shifting towards Nick soon;)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Stanley Cup Finals game 2 is on tonight:). The flyers lost game one, but no biggie we (better) come back tonight. The game wasn't a total blowout like I was expecting it to be (I love the flyers and all, but the blackhawks are **_**good**_**), so we have a chance:)

* * *

**

"Do we have anything for the party after our big game next week?" Demi asks Miley.

"No not yet, but I'm working on it. I know just the guy to get it from," she smirks and winks at Demi.

"Ooooh Coach Toni, I presume?" Demi wiggles her eyebrows suggestively at Miley.

Miley just giggles and nods her head, "He owes me for babysitting for him the other day. It really was no biggie, but I'm gonna milk this out as long as I can."

"Plus, you and Liam ended up banging in his bathroom even after he told you not too. So you ended up enjoying much more than Coach Toni would have liked you too."

Miley slaps Demi playfully and laughs, "Yeah, but he doesn't know about that. So shh. If he finds out he won't return the favor for me, and then we have no alch for our party. And shut up. He doesn't like me. I don't know why you think that. Can't a guy and a girl be just friends nowadays? 'Cause if not that means that all of my guy friends like me."

"First of all, all your guy friends_ do_ like you because you dated most of them in the past. And second off, lemme see your phone right now." She grabs for Miley's phone out of her hands.

Miley quickly stuffs her phone into her back pocket and protectively puts her hands out in front of her to block Demi, "Why would you wanna see my phone? There's no reason to see my phone. Hehe," Miley nervously backs up.

Demi advances towards hers with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed across her chest, "So you're telling me, that if I went through your phone _right now_, Coach Toni wouldn't have sent you any recent text messages? _Or_ initiated any of your conversations? _Or_ text you possibly as much as Liam does? _Or_ is always checking up on you in those texts?"

Miley's face turns into a look of horror before she quickly returns her poker face, "N-no..psh…nope, not at all. Nick hardly texts me, like, at all. No. Never. I don't even- psh who's Nick? There's no Nick in my phone book, see," she brings her phone out of her back pocket and quickly flashes it in front of Demi's face before returning it to its previous place.

"Miley."

"I mean-who is Nick? Is he like, a kid in our school?"

"Miley."

"He must, like, stalk me or something because I don't know who-"

"MILEY! _Shut_._ Up_!" Demi slaps her forehead with her hand and stops walking towards Miley. "Why are you so in denial that _Nick_ likes you? You know it's true," she sits down on her bed then looks at Miley just standing there.

Miley lets out a long sigh, "Demi, he doesn't like me-" just then, Miley's texting ringtone goes off. She pulls her phone out her pocket and reads the screen to identify the sender. Her cheeks flush in red she throws her phone on Demi's bed, taking a seat next to her best friend.

"Who was that?" Demi asks with a triumphant smirk.

"Nick," Miley mumbles.

Demi cups her hand over her ear and leans in to Miley, "Wait…what was that? I couldn't hear you. That was…?"

"Nick!" Miley exclaims and throws her hands to her face.

"Ohhhh," Demi drops her hands and looks at Miley with a fake surprised look, "that was Nick? What ever is he doing texting you? I thought you did not have a Nick in your phone book?"

"Oh God!" Miley realizes, "he does like me doesn't he? Oh my god! What do I do? I don't want him to like me! This is going to ruin everything!" But even after the words left her mouth, Miley knew they weren't true. She would never admit it to Demi, but she secretly found satisfaction in the fact that Nick may possibly like her. How could she be feeling such conflicting things? She loves Liam, right? So why does she find pleasure upon the possibility that Nick may have feelings towards her.

* * *

After talking with Demi, Miley went straight home and flung herself onto her bed. She ignored all texts from Nick, and barely responded to anyone else except Liam. _Oh God! What if Liam knows Nick likes me? He can't know right? 'Cause I've never said anything to him about it. No he doesn't know…I hope_. What she never told Liam-or talked to Nick about for that matter- was what happened after Liam and she babysat Luca.

After staring at the ceiling and thinking over this situation, Miley came to the conclusion that Demi was just being stupid. She pushed down the feeling of happiness the news brought her, and made herself believe that Demi's just being an idiot and doesn't know what she's talking about. She also came to the conclusion that if she was a guy and there was an attractive girl pressing herself into her, she would react the same way Nick had. His boner had _absolutely _nothing to do with that fact that he might…like her. _Yeah…that sounds about right._ She might as well text Nick about her party now to stop herself from thinking about a possible relationship…_errrr_…

_Hey, I know what you can do for me to pay me back for babysitting:;)_

_Well look who decides to grace me with her text message:D_

_Shuddup you big dork:p I was outside swimming and didn't have my phone. _Lies.

_Oohh la la. Why wasn't I invited to this;) lol jk….;) _

She is back at square one about reassuring herself after that text. _He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. He's just flirting with me…that's normal. We do that all the time-oh God! I do that all the time with guys…he's no different. He doesn't like me. He doesn't like me. _

_Sorry, only cool people are allowed to hang out with me. Guess we can't see each other anymore. _ Yeah. That's right…maybe it's best just to stop talking to him for a little bit. Let things cool down between the two.

_*Gasp* Well then. I guess you're gonna make Luca cry because he wants to see you again. _

Oh who is she kidding? She can't just stop talking to him; he's one of her best friends now,

_Oooh that's cruel. Using the Luca card. Shame on you. _

_Hey a guys gotta do what a guys gotta do:p Btw he really can't stop talking about how much fun you and Liam were the other night_

_Ughhh fine. You got me. When can I see his cute little face?_

_Well, I'd prefer if you didn't call me cute, it might offend Luca. He thinks you're his girlfriend haha_

There he goes again. He's so adorable. Maybe hanging out with him wouldn't turn out that bad…

_We are going out__ Jealous?_

_Very_

Okayyy. This distraction method is not working out very well…_need to get back on topic. Now!_

_You should be:p But anyways about that favor?_

_Okay what is it?_

_I may or may not need you to buy me alcohol0_

_Do you know how much trouble that could get me in?_

_Yeah, but you'd do it for me anyways because you love me and because you owe me BIG time:D_

…_I'll only do it if you agree to certain things _

_Depends what they are_

_1)Be careful about drinking it 2)Hang out with me and Luca tomorrow:D_

…_..Fine. Only because I really need it.

* * *

_

**They're both such flirts with each other lol**

**It's short and late but I was on a trip for school so I wasn't home for the past couple of days. **

**I started another story called Tension if you wanna check it out:) It's gonna be rated M, an its either gonna be a one-shot or turn into a short story. Idkk yet...**

**I have so many ideas about stories to write my head is on like overdrive right now lol**

**Anywayysss...peace out girl scout  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm supposed to be studying for finals right now….tehee. I just have three finals left and im done:). I'm expecting to fail math cause I got a D on the midterm and I'm not doing so hot right now, so I don't even try to study for that haha. My mom said if I get any C's on my report card I'm getting my phone taken away….well bye phone…I'll miss you lol. **

**The seniors graduated last week which is really upsetting for me because some of my best friends are seniors and they'll be going off the college this summer. Tear:'(**

**Anyone watching the world cup? I am:) I love watching international soccer. American soccer is stupiddd lol. Who're you rooting for? Italyyy all the way for me. I other games and care about USA but I'm an Italian soccer fan. The guys are soo hot. Claudio Marchiso = love. **

**By far the best though is Ronaldo;). Sexxyyyy**

**If you haven't noticed, I'm a huge sports fan. Growing up in a predominately male family will do that to you lol. The best part about sports is the guys though;)**

**Did ya hear Miley's new album? Eeepppp I looove it! That's all I'm listening to right now. Stay is by far my favorite song on the album, its amazingggg. And no, I don't think it's for Nick, because I could care less. It doesn't affect me if she wrote the song about an ex-boyfriend or a current one, so why would I care? I'm one of those people that don't really care about other people's personal business because I don't want people to know about mine lol. I care more about important things, like the oil spill  
**

**Anyways, I love when things get leaked:) Eminem's album got leaked too which I'm lovinggg too.**

**Andddd on with the storyyyy teheee….

* * *

**

Miley wakes up from a soft buzzing nose and vibration on her bedside table. She blinks a couple of times before closing her eyes again and reaching over to grab her phone blindly. After several seconds of aimlessly feeling around and knocking several items off, she successfully grabs her phone and presses it to her ear. "Helloooooo?" She mumbles out. Her voice is barely audible since her face is still smashed into her pillow.

"Heeelllloooo….?" She drags out. When no one answers she slowly sits up and removes her phone from her face, dropping it onto her bed. She rubs her eyes tiredly and stretches, letting out a loud yawn.

Miley's bedside table starts vibrating again, and she snaps her head in the direction of the table in shock. She spots her phone rumbling and lighting up, causing her to look at the object she just dropped on her bed. She rolls her eyes and picks up her iPod, replacing it with her iPhone **(have you seen the new iPhone? I'm sooo pissed I just got one, and now a new one is coming out this summer that is amazing)**.

"Hello?" She speaks, this time into her phone.

"Well look at that, sleeping beauty is up!" She rolls her eyes as Liam laughs at his own joke.

"What're you talking about, Li? It's only," her eyes dart to her alarm clock and she becomes confused for the second time that morning, "1:34? I _have_ been sleeping late," she laughs along with Liam this time. "What's up, babe?"

"Weeeeelll…I was wondering if my beautiful girlfriend would like to go out to lunch with me, but it seems that she would rather sleep than be with me," Miley could tell Liam was fake pouting on the other end of the line, which causes her to giggle.

"I would love to go to lunch. Lemme just get changed and we can go out," Miley says through a smile.

Liam smirks and asks, "So we'll be going to lunch at 3?" Miley giggles and nods her head, before remembering that Liam can't see her. "You just nodded didn't you, babe?"

Miley giggles once again, "You know me too well. I'll see you at 3, Li. I love you."

"I love you too, Miles. Bye."

Miley hangs up the phone and then places her phone on her bedside once again. She loves the fact that Liam knows her even better than she knows herself. The two have been best friends ever since little Jimmy pushed Miley off the swing set in second grade. Even though Liam was in third grade, when Miley walked into the cafeteria the next day wearing a pink cast on her left wrist, Liam pushed Jimmy out of his seat and made Miley sit with at his table. When Liam's parent's got divorced when he was in 5th grade and he was so lost and confused, Miley was by his side the whole time. They exchanged advice when they both went on their first dates, and would stay up all night talking about their respective crushes. When Miley was in 9th grade and the boy she lost her virginity to screwed her over **(I just had to lol)**, Liam beat the shit out of him the second he stepped foot into school. This past summer, on the night of Miley's 16th birthday, Liam confessed his feelings for her and the two have been dating ever since. For the past three months, Miley has never been happier with her relationship status.

Why then, is she suddenly thinking about Nick like she should be thinking about Liam? He's 9 years her senior, and has a kid who could be her little brother. And to top it all off, he's her assistant soccer coach. Not only would he be fired if something happened between them, but he would also be put in jail. Liam, on the other hand, is perfect for her in every way, and is actually her age. _Uggghhh! _Liam was the one who forced Miley to go to one of his soccer games, thus, her love of the sport was born. So technically, Liam was the one who introduced her to Coach Toni, causing her conflicting feelings.

* * *

As promised, Liam arrives at Miley's house at 3:00 sharp, and the two go to lunch at their favorite little café. They talk, laugh, and flirt the whole time as if Miley never had that first thought about Nick. She cleverly avoids the topic of what she was doing tonight- that is, until Liam brings it up.

"So, what escape is Miss Miley getting herself into tonight?" Liam asks, winking at her.

Miley clears her throat and briefly looks down before looking back up at Liam, "I think- I think I'm hanging out with Ni-Coach Toni and Luca. Coach said Luca's been asking about us ever since we babysat," Miley smiles nervously at Liam, afraid of his reaction. She plays with the hem of her shirt while she studies his facial expression.

"Oh, that's cool. That little kid was awesome. He better now steal you away from me though, I think you need to let him down easy that you're not his girlfriend," Liam winks at Miley, indicating that he's playing around. Miley lets out a sigh of relief that he's not mad, but can't stop a thought that crosses her mind. _It's not Luca you should be afraid of…Fuck I can't be with Nick alone tonight!_

Miley begins to panic thinking of the possibilities that may happen tonight. "What're you doing tonight? I'm sure Luca would love to see you again too," she blurts out before realizing what she said.

Liam chuckles slightly before replying. "Can't. Dad's making me meet his new girlfriend tonight," he rolls his eyes, showing his disapproval.

"That bad?" Miley grabs his hand across the table because she knows how much it bothers him.

Liam nods his head yes. "I was gonna ask you to come, but apparently she gets jealous easily. She doesn't like girls that are prettier than her," Liam winks. Miley blushes and looks into Liam's eyes lovingly.

"You're perfect," she whispers before placing a light kiss on his lips. _I could never cheat on him_._ Ever_."I'm gonna go and call Coach, see what time we're hanging out tonight. If its later, we can go back to my house," Miley lets go of his hand and leaves their table to make the call. On her way out the door she turns her head around and bites the tip of her index finger while winking at Liam.

* * *

Miley checks her reflection in her rearview mirror before stepping out of her car, making sure it _wasn't_ evident that she just had sex with her boyfriend. She nervously walks up to Nick's door and knocks. For some reason, Miley is nervous for tonight. Yeah, she has talked to Nick alone. But that was at the soccer field, on school property. This is outside of school, with his _son_. Before Miley could freak herself out more than she already had, the door opens revealing a little boy with an excited grin on his face.

"Dad! My girlfriend's here to take me on our date! We're going now, bye!" Luca yells inside the house while taking Miley's hand and leading her outside. Miley giggles as she allows Luca to lead her down the steps before she hears Nick's voice.

"Woah, woah, woah, buddy!" Nick rushes out the door and picks up Luca, swinging him over his shoulder and walking back inside. "I don't think so little man. If you're going to go on a date, you need a chaperone. Who knows, Miley could be some creepy lady. I need to protect you from her," he turns and winks at Miley, nudging his free hand against hers. Miley gives him a little grin then looks away to his a blush that crept onto her face.

"But daaaaad," Luca complains, "she's not creepy! I promise! She babysat me the other day ago and her and Liam was so much fun! Pleaaaaaase," Luca begs his father.

Miley and Nick laugh at Luca and Nick places him on the ground, crouching down to eye level. "How about this bud: if this date goes well, you can hang out with Miley on your own. Last time, Liam was there to chaperone; this time, I'm here. I need to find out on my own if Miley isn't creepy before you can date her. Whaddya say, champ?" Nick ruffles Luca's hair and then looks back up, smiling at Miley.

Luca places his finger on his chin and pretends to think, and then responds, "Okay daddy. You can come _this _time." Nick and Miley laugh again, and Luca turns to Miley, "Where's Liam, Miley? Is his coming?" Luca's eyes grow wide with excitement and Nick looks at Miley.

She gets down to Luca's level as well and looks into his eyes. "Not this time Luke. He's on a date with his daddy and his new girlfriend, just like you!" Miley's eyes grow wide upon realizing what she just said. She knew Nick noticed too because he turns to her and suggestively wiggles his eyebrows at her. She looks at his with a 'you know what I mean' look and smacks his shoulder playfully.

"Oh, okays," Luca says sadly. He then perks up and turns to Nick, "Can we go now dad?"

Nick nods and pops up, pulling his car keys out of his back pocket. He bends down and throws Luca over his shoulder again, running out the door. "Are you coming Miley? You don't wanna be late for your _date_," he teases as he waits for her at the entrance so he can lock the door.

Miley shakes her head and smiles, following the boys out the door. "Are you gonna sit next to me Miley?" Luca asks her hopefully, causing Miley to look at Nick with a rasied eyebrow. She was expecting to drive behind Nick to prevent awkward moments. Nick just looks at her and nods his head towards his car; that's all he had to do to get Miley to follow him and climb into the passenger seat. Nick starts the car and turns to look at Miley before he drives away. They look into each others eyes for the first time that night, and Miley can't help but get lost in them.

_Oh boy._

_

* * *

_

**I would continue this, but I ****_need_**** to start studying for my finals tomorrow, and I'd rather put this out now then make you wait even longer. Wouldn't you agree?**

**Sooo whats gonna happen on Luca and Miley's "date" ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I just got back from the shore, which is why I haven't updated. Jersey Shore bitches:). **

**I've also been reading A LOT, which is another reason why. I've read 9 books in the past week:) I'm a book nerd. It's great  
**

**Btw, I'm sorry if there are errors. I wrote and I'm on my way out the door, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. So just do what I do when I read stuff with grammatical errors and just change them in your mind

* * *

**

"Daddy why can't Miley sit back here with me?" Luca whines for about the millionth time that car ride.

Nick glances back at Luca in the rearview mirror and replies, "Because buddy, the front seat is where grown-ups sit. Miley's too big to fit into the back, and the only way we could fit her back there is if we shrunk her. You don't want your date to be 5 inches tall now do you?" Nick averts his gaze from Luca to wink at Miley, causing her to blush.

Luca thinks for a moment and then sighs, "I guuuuueeeess you're right." He looks down at his toys in his hands and starts playing with them in defeat.

Miley is sitting in Nick's car with her hands neatly tucked under her butt and hers legs crossed, trying to make herself as small as possible to feel less awkward. The two have barely spoken a word to each other the whole care ride except when communicating with Luca. To say this is awkward would be the understatement of the century.

When Nick stops at a red light, he flexes his fingers, re-grips the stick shift, and then glances at Miley. He opens his mouth to say something, then thinks otherwise and turns back towards the road.

The silence is killing both of them, but neither knows how to make this situation comfortable. Miley clears her throat and then sits up so she takes her hands out from under her butt, placing her left arm on the center counsel. Her left hand overhangs the console, brushing against Nick's hand on the stick shift. She quickly retracts her hands and blushes and from the corner of her eye she can see Nick grin and shake his head. Nick turns his blinker on and turns into the left-hand turning lane, waiting for cars to pass so he can pull into the parking lot.

Luca's head shoots up and he looks out of his window, his eyes gleaming with happiness. "Pizza Planet! Cool!" **(Toy Story 3….amazingg! I cried at the ending)** He leans over and presses his face into the window so that his cheek is smashed against the glass. "I love Pizza Planet! It's the best place in the world! Isn't it, daddy?"

Nick chuckles at Luca's excitement and looks at him in the rearview mirror. "It sure is, little man. That's why I decided to bring you and Miley here for your first date," he turns to Miley and winks before pulling into the parking lot.

"You're awesome dad. Miley have you ever been to pizza planet before?" He asks, his words muffled because his face is practically eating the window.

Miley turns around in her seat and giggles at the sight of Luca before responding, "No I haven't, but I'm sure if you love it this much, it must be great!" She says with enthusiasm for Luca's pleasure. She turns her head and looks at Nick, playfully jabbing him in the side, "I'm sure it's a great place for a _first date_."

Nick parks the car and looks at her with his eyebrow raised and a questioning look on his face. Then he notices the playful hint in her eyes, and winks at her before exiting the car to let Luca out.

* * *

Luca scarves down his third piece of pizza, jabbering all about the cool games at Pizza Planet in between bites. Miley laughs at the mess he's making and leans grabs and napkin, leaning over to wipe his face of the pizza sauce that missed his mouth. At the same time Miley was leaning over, Nick was too, and their hands once again brush as the attempt to clean up Luca. Miley blushes once again, and both withdraw their hands, stammering between who's going to wipe his face and who isn't.

"Errr, you go ahead. He's your son," Miley says awkwardly as she pulls her hand back for the fourth time.

"You sure?" Nick smirks at her, "He is your date, you know." He winks at Miley and when she playfully smacks his arm he laughs and wipes Luca's face. "Wanna go play with all the games now, Luke?' Nick asks, reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Luca nods his head enthusiastically and then grabs Miley's hand, pulling her up. "Come on Miley! We can play with _the claw_ first!" Luca begins to drag her away until Nick grabs his arm and stops him.

"Woah, woah, woah. Not so fast buddy. Miley still has to eat her food. Plus, I have to make sure she's not creepy, remember? Daddy's going to talk to her for a bit, and then you can go play whatever game you want. Does that sound good?" Luca begins to shake his head and opens his mouth to wine, but when Nick pulls out a crisp twenty-dollar bill, all protests are aside. He grabs the money out of his dad's hands and runs over to the token machine so that he can begin playing games.

Nick shakes his head and laughs at Luca and then turns to Miley, who's still standing where Luca had pulled her. "You can sit down, you know. I'm not going to bite…unless you want me to," he winks at Miley and watches her blush once again. Miley nods her head and slides into the booth across from Nick. "So, Miss Miley, how is your _date_ going?" Nick winks at her playfully.

Miley looks Nick straight in the eye and then jokes, "Well I don't know. It's kind of awkward, I mean, his dad is just _soooo _annoying. He's cramping my style! I don't know if I want to go on a second date if his dad is going to be _stalking_ me like this _all_ night." Miley winks at Nick for the first time this night, and just like that, the previous awkwardness is gone.

Nick slides out of his side of the booth and right next Miley, brushing her hair behind her ear and keeping his hand there. Miley grows shy and looks down. "Well you know, maybe the father is just trying to look out for his son. Maybe he doesn't trust the lady that his son is on a date with. Or…maybe his father is jealous." Miley's eyes go wide and her head shoots up, returning Nick's stare. Nick lowers his voice to a whisper and leans in towards her ear saying, "Maybe the father wanted alone time with the girl, as well. What's so wrong about that?" The air turned serious and Miley realized that just as quickly as they were back to their playful banter, it was gone.

Miley freezes in place, completely unaware of what to do. On one note, she's scared because she's out to dinner with her soccer coach who is eight years her senior. On the other hand, she knows the feeling is mutual and that she may have wanted to spend time alone with him as well. And then there's that Liam factor. Oh you know, that one dude. Who's her best friend, and oh, _boyfriend_. For some strange reason though, she honestly doesn't care.

Right now, it's just the two of them.

No boyfriend. No son playing games. No age limit.

And they're sitting next to each other in a booth at Pizza face is so close to hers, if she turns her head slightly to the left, their lips would meet.

And she wants so much to turn her head to the left. _So much_. But there's that stupid, irritating, idiotic, annoying, pesky, nagging, frustrating…smart…little voice in her head that is fighting against her will. Screaming at her that this is wrong.

She wants so bad to just take a soccer ball and shove it up that voice's ass. But she can't.

She pulls her face slightly away from Nick-his hand still entangled above her left ear- and looks into his eyes. Her lip starts quivering and she lowers her voice, whispering, "Ni-nick…. I-I-I….I…can't. Nick, I can't." The look in his eyes went from hopeful to sad. He darts his eyes to the floor and nods, pulling his hand out of her hair and backing away. She grabs his hand back, though, pulling him back towards her. She uses her right hand to pull his chin up so he's looking in her eyes, and places her left hand on his cheek so that she is cradling his face. She whispers to him once again, "Nick, I can't….not here…not now." Then she leans in to whisper in his right ear, "Later, Nick. I can promise you that. Okay?" She pulls away from his ear and looks him in the eyes, noticing that they shimmer with hope once again.

He places his right hand on her cheek and strokes it, loving the feel of her skin in his hands. Miley closes her eyes, enjoying it too, only to be interrupted by Nick's voice. "How about we go play with Luca for a little bit? Ya know, this is _your_ date." Nick backs away from Miley and winks at her again.

Miley smiles and stands up, jumping over him to get out of the booth. She giggles while grabbing his hand and pulling him towards Luca, interlacing her fingers with his.

She couldn't kiss him here, but she never said she couldn't kiss him another time. Oh let's see, how about…tonight?

* * *

**;)**

**I just looove torturing you, don't I? ;)**

**I'm seeing Twilight tonight, anyone else? I'm not a huge fan, but my friend wanted to go, so I'm going with her. I read the books and all, but I'm not obsessed with it as most people are hhaha  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**You know what I hate? People who take foreverrrrr to update. They just keep people waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting and waiting….:/ *smack* lo siento :(**

**;. I am officially the worst procrastinator ****ever****. I sat down at the computer at (well around) 11 pm to write the new part….it is now 1:49 am…this is exactly what happens with school work too. Once I start working on something, I can whip it out fast though. I just gotta get the inspiration. **

**Plus I think I have like ADD or something. 'Cause every time I think about what I want to write, I think of a new story. I can't just think of one. My mind is always workinggg. Which is great at times, but bad at others (like when you want me to upload one story continuously and I keep uploading different random ones hahaha. Oopsies)**

**I give you full permission to (insert bad thing here) to me for how long it's been. **

**Gahhhhh

* * *

**

Miley turns around in her seat and peers back at Luca, who's sleeping soundly in his seat cuddling his new stuffed animal he won.

"Think he had a fun time?" Miley whispers as she turns back around to face the front.

Nick glances in the mirror and chuckles at his son.

"Nah, I don't think so. He's just a really good actor. He actually hated you, he just didn't want to make you feel bad, since you're, you know, so pretty and all," he winks at her while whispering.

Miley's cheeks flush red at his…errr….compliment? His last comment, however, strikes her ego-radar. That little reserve inside of her, whether it is her conscience or Liam, is suddenly brushed aside. She hears Demi in her mind, encouraging her to go through with what Miley has been so badly denying since she became friends with Nick. Her mouth forms a smirk and she looks over at Nick, batting her eyelashes. Her voice-of-reason quickly flashes to Liam one last time, ever so sexy, sweet, and always there for her. She frowns and closes her eyes, taking in a deep breathe. But her selfish part forces her eyes open to scan Nick sitting there.

His left arm is out the window, bent up and gripping the top of the window frame. His right arm is gripping the steering wheel, sliding left and right as he controls the car, and tapping to the beat of the music every so often. His biceps looks so toned coming out of the sleeve of his shirt. Mhmmm. His lips are contorted with confusion, and his eyes keep darting between the road and Miley's actions. His hair is blowing with the wind, and every so often, his runs his left hand through it. _Stupid hair. Stupid perfect face. Stupid muscles. Stupid personality. Fuck you, Nick! Fuck. You. Errggghhh._

_No wait, I take that back…Fuck me, Nick. _

Nick's eyes flit back to Miley's face. To say he is confused would be the understatement of the century. To an outsider, Miley looks like a lunatic who's arguing with herself like Gollum **(Lord of the Rings, anybody?)**. He _wants _to allow Miley her…'me time…?' but his curiosity gets the better of him. He opens his mouth to question Miley's antics, but before he can, she leans over the consol, uses her left hand to rub his shoulder, and brushes her fingertips on her right hand over his bicep.

"Tell me, _Coach_," she whispers in his ear, "Do _you_ think I'm pretty?" She squeezes his bicep with her right hand a little before leaning over further and brushing her fingertips against his chest. "Because _I_," she hovers her hand over his abs, "think _you're_ hot." Miley then guides her hand under Nick's shirt and gently scratches at his abs. She leaves a kiss on the corner of his right ear, and then pulls back her face so she can see his.

Nick's eyes widen and he tenses up. Sure, he likes Miley, and he's made it pretty obvious to her. But he never thought she'd actually _do_ anything about it. He thought she was just flirting back because she got a kick out of it. _What to do, what to do? Shit, shit, shit. Think, Nick. Think! What do you do when a girl is throwing herself at you…! Come on brain! The one time I need you, you just so happen to be asleep! Then again…this has nothing to do with my brain, does it? No. This has to do with my smooth moves, irresistibility, and smooth talking; all led by Nick Jr. _

Nick glances over at Miley's batting eyes lashes and throws her a wink before turning back to the road. He loosens up and coyly replies back, "Well that's a good thing you think I'm hot, because I just so happen to think you're hot as well. And you know what they say, hot people make hot babies." _Fuck. _Nick glances back at Luca and silently curses himself for suggesting they have a kid together. _Idiot. Mental slap in the head_. Miley, however, giggles and winks back at Nick.

"Too bad I'm on birth control," she fake pouts. "But who cares, because you know what else they say? Hot people have hot sex. And I _loooove_ hot sex." She seductively whispers. She scratches his abs harder and leans back in to nip at his neck.

Nick gulps and grips the steering wheel again. He looks at the clock, back at Luca, and then down at Miley's hand under his shirt. _2 minutes 'til we get home. 5 minutes, tops, to put Luca to bed… _

"Don't worry, Nick," Miley pulls away from his neck, "my curfew is one. That's less than four hours. We're good."

Nick looks up, silently thanking God. He brings his left hand from out the window and puts it on the steering wheel to navigate the ride home. He lifts his right hand off and moves it over towards Miley's thighs. He quickly checks her positioning, since she's leaning towards him and her legs are sprawled out, and slips his hand inbetween them. He begins rubbing back and forth, randomly moving higher and then going back to his regular rubbing. He smirks every time he does this because he can hear Miley's breathing hitch as his hand moves towards her crotch.

Nick shuts the radio off using the controls on his steering wheel, and starts to softly sing, "It's gettin' hot in here, so take off all your clothes."

Miley moves her right hand from under Nick's shirt and grabs his, moving it further up her legs. She grazes it over her crotch, and then slowly continues moving it higher. "I am, getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off," she sings back. At the same time, she moves Nick's hand so that it was resting on her breast. She then moved her hand back to its position under his shirt, leaving his placed onto of her left boob.

Nick, feeding off her boldness, gives her breast a little squeeze. He continues to sing, "'Cause I feel like bustin' loose, and I feel like touchin' you." He moves his hand back down to her crotch, and begins rubbing his hand over it.

Miley closes her eyes and bites her lip, suppressing a moan. She darts her hand from under his shit and grabs his. "Ni-ick," she breathes out quickly, "not here."

He gives her a confused look until she diverts her eyes back to Luca sleeping in the back. Nick nods and begins to pull his hand back to the steering wheel, but Miley pulls it back and grabs it with her left hand. He smiles and laces his fingers through her, lifting their hands up to his mouth and kissing the backside of Miley's.

"You have no idea how long I have waited for this," Nick whispers, causing Miley to smile and squeeze his hand.

* * *

**Geez Miley, when you shut up your voice-of-reason, you **_**really**_** let loose. Haha, no pun intended. Get it, anyone get it? …you guys don't get it. Well then…**

**And seriously, with Luca in the car? I mean come on Nick and Miley, have you no dignity?**

**I know it's short. And late:/. But its really early in the morning and I don't feel like writing any more:/. At least I wrote something haha **

**Buuuuuttt I feel like I'm getting sick, so the next one will be up soon. I promise this time! And I promise the next one will finally finish this day! Geez I feel like they been on "Luca's date" forever. **

**What should I upload next? **

**The next part for this, Tension, or Boyfriend Numba Twoooooo. **

**Oooorr start a whole new story?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yayyy here it is like I promised:)**

**I saw Charlie St. Cloud. Zac Efron is so fucking gorgeous its not even fair:( **

**Let's hear your list of hotties:) and I'll tell you mine hahah**

**_I don't know if there are any errors. Its currently 3:55 am and i really don't feel like editing it. So just change them in your mind if there are, cause that's what I do when i read grammatical/spelling errors lol_  
**

**

* * *

**

After sitting on Nick's bed for three minutes while he put Luca to sleep, something dawns on Miley: _this is so awkward_. There she is, sitting on her assistant soccer coach's bed - who is seven years her senior and has an eight year old kid **(I forget how old Luca is….did I say he was eight? I don't feel like looking. He's eight now:) hahah) **- waiting to fuck the brains out of him while her boyfriend is sitting at home, waiting for her to text him back. _I can't do this. Oh shit. I can't do this. Oh my God, I can't do this! What the fuck have you gotten yourself into Miley? Shit. Shit. Shit! I can't do this! _Panic begins to settle in Miley's stomach, and she realizes she needs to get out of Nick's house as quickly as she can.

Miley springs up from Nick's bed and starts searching for her shoes and purse. She picks up her purse from Nick's dresser and turns around to scan the room for her shoes. She remembers she took them off by the front door, and heads towards his bedroom door to make her way downstairs. Just as she reaches for the door knob, the door swings open, hitting her square in the head.

"Owww, what the hell was that for? Jackass," Miley mutters as she staggers backwards, holding her head with her free hand.

"Oh shit, my bad. I didn't know you were going to get me. Are you okay?" Nick steps into his bedroom, moving towards Miley to look at her head. She feels bad that she probably got him thinking that he was gonna get laid tonight, but she can't be in this situation **(Alright, we got ourselves a situation. Jersey Shore, anyone. Snooki = the shit)**. Not here. Not now.

She backs up into his dresser so that the counter pressed into her lower back. "I-I'm fine," she replies, glancing at the door then back at Nick. She eyes Nick's advancements towards her, pairing each of his steps with a slide back towards her escape.

Nick stops walking towards Miley, realizing she's moving away from him and not towards him. He's confused at first, until he watches her eyes flicker towards the door. His eyes widen and the pit of his stomach drops. All of his previous excitement vanishes, and instead his insides fill with disappointment. _I knew it was too good to be true_. Nick locks eyes with Miley, noting the way she's gripping the dresser and pleading to leave. Nick tears his eyes away from Miley's to look at the ground. He sighs and slowly nods, whispering, "I'm sorry," and allowing her to leave.

Miley stays still for a couple seconds before rushing out of the room to retrieve her shoes from downstairs. She may have just ruined her relationship with Nick, or at the very least made it _very_ awkward, but at the time, all she cares about is getting out of his house.

Nick stays in his room, listening to Miley bustle around downstairs, trying to find her way back to the coat room where her shoes are currently situated. Nick knew where they were, since he put them there; Miley had no clue. He stuffs his hands into his jean pockets and kicks the ground, sighing and feeling down. He wills himself to sit on the edge of his bed and throws his hands in his face, rubbing them up and down as if that would rid him of this memory.

Nick closes his eyes and places his elbows on his knees to hold up his face. What was he thinking? What would a 17 year-old girl that is a great as Miley find in a regular guy like Nick. I mean, she has the perfect life: a perfect boyfriend, a best friend, money, popularity, and she, as well as her boyfriend, is a star athlete. Not to mention she's funny, gorgeous, has an amazing smile, and always seems to know the right thing to say.

And then there was Nick. He is just a lame 25 year-old single father who's crushing on this girl. There's no way she would ever go for him. And yet- she was always flirting with him. And tonight, she got a long so well with Luca. Plus in the car…

No. There's no way Nick can just sit there and just let Miley walk out of his door without even _trying_ to go after her. She showed interest in him before, which means that she wasn't totally denying him just now. Maybe she was just scared; this _was _considered illegal and "rape" by the law.

Nick's thoughts are interrupted by the front door closing, and Nick jumps up off of his bed. He sprints downstairs as quickly and quietly as he can – so as not to wake Luca – and jolts the front door open. His eyes widen for the third time that night as he sees Miley climb into her car. He cuts across his lawn, not caring if he steps on any flowers, and grabs onto the bottom of Miley's window frame just as she turns the keys in the ignition.

Nick's sudden appearance startles Miley, and she jumps when she sees him standing there. Her right hand jumps to feel her rapidly beating heart and she breathes quick breaths of relief that it was just Nick. She turns to face Nick and whisper-yells, "What the _fuck_, Nick. Are you really trying to kill me tonight? Jesus!" She slows her breathing to decrease her heart rate, a method she perfected during soccer.

"I won't let you leave," Nick pants out, "not like this at least. I want you to leave on _my_ terms."

"Nick, what the fuck are you talking abou-" Miley begins, but Nick didn't let her finish. He leans in through the empty window, thanking God that she put her window down or that would have hurt, and gently grabs both sides of her face. He pulls her towards him and crashes her lips against his, afraid of what she might do, but proud enough that he had the balls to do it. He leaves Miley stunned, and she just lets him move his lips against hers and she sits there too shocked to move.

Nick pulls his lips slightly away from hers so that they were still touching, and murmurs, "I won't let you leave, not like this." He places his lips back on hers once again, enjoying the taste of pizza and coke still slightly reminiscent on her lips. Nick pulls away for the second time, beginning to drop his hands from her face, and pulling his head back out of her window. But to his surprise, her hands shoot up and hold them in their place. Miley brings herself on her knees in her seat and leans out of the window, capturing Nick's lips once again. She then hooks her arms around his neck and drags his head back through her window, all while kissing him.

This time its Nick's turn to be shocked. He wasn't expecting Miley to do anything, since she practically ran to get away from him. But he was quicker than Miley to respond, and he almost immediately begins moving his lips to a steady rhythm with hers. Miley smiles and latches her hands into his hair, running her hand through his curls before pulling away from Nick.

"I fucking hate these curls," she murmured against his lips, squeezing a handful in each hand and then pressing her lips to his once more. Nick only chuckles through the kiss, licking her bottom lick with his tongue. Miley gets the hint and opens her mouth, allowing Nick access to her tongue as the two begin to play tonsil-hockey.

Miley detaches her right hand from his hair and feels along her steering wheel to her keys, pulling them out of the ignition and throwing them behind her into the passenger seat. She pushes Nick away from her and quickly throws open her door, jumping out of her car and slamming her door shut. Nick instantaneously presses her against her car, pressing his body into her while he begins to suck on her neck. Miley groans and reaches behind her, pulling open her back door and allowing Nick to push her into her backseat and climb on top of her.

"Oohf," Miley mutters and reaches behind her again, this time retrieving the soccer cleats that she just layed on. "Hold on a second," she breathes out. She turns around and stammers to pick up everything that is sprawled across her backseat, throwing it into the trunk as quickly as she picked it up. Once she cleans out the backseat, she turns back around and winks at Nick, pulling him into the car on top of her. "I wasn't expecting company," she seductively whispers into his ear before pulling back her face to kiss him again.

Nick positions himself above her so that he is straddling her legs. He gets on his knees so that he is hovering over her, and moves down to kiss her neck again. His hands move to the brim of her shirt, and he pulls away from her so that he can slide her shirt over her head. Miley pulls it off the rest of the way and throws it in the trunk with the rest of her belongings. She studies Nick eyeing her bra and breasts, and looks away to blush. Nick licks his lips and slowly leans down to begin kissing the exposed skin on her boobs, but Miley pulls his head away.

"I have a rape whistle in my car, you know. Maybe I just got you in here because I was so sick of your attitude that I wanted to land you in jail for once and all," Miley whispers playfully and winks again.

Nick grabs her hands off of his head and pulls them over her head, pushing them against the window so she can't reach anything. "Well then, I'm just gonna have to do things quick then." He licks his lips and dives in towards her stomach, licking his way up to her breasts. He stops short of her bra and pulls away, suddenly concerned. "We can't do this in here, my condoms are in my room. I'm not going to ruin your teenage years by-" he breathes out heavily.

"What did I tell you before, Nick? I'm on birth control you idiot. We don't need to worry about me getting pregnant. And besides," she attempts to reach under her seat, but Nick is still restraining her. "Let me go, for a second. Then I'll let you do whatever you want to me," she winks at him. Nick eagerly drops her hands, and she reaches under her seat to pull out a bag full of boxes of condoms. "As I was saying," she shakes the bag, "it's not like it's my first time fucking in the car. There's all different sizes from before I went out with Liam, cause," she winks at him, "you never know who you're gonna get."

"You dirty little whore," Nick says jokingly, winking and crashing his lips against her neck. He takes the bag from her hand and puts it aside for later. Miley runs her fingers through his hair and moves them down his back to take off his shirt.

"You know how I do," she winks and allows him to pull away from her neck so that she can pull his shirt over his head. "I just have one rule," he looks at her expectantly, "no hickies. Now shut that damn door behind you and screw me you idiot."

* * *

"Wow. So let me get this straight," Demi asks for the thousandth time that night, "You fucked Coach Toni…_twice_….once in the backseat of your car, and once in his _hot tub_…all while his kid was sleeping soundly in the house…!"

* * *

**You know… I really was going to make Miley leave his room without them even so much as kissing. That was my original intention. But then as I was writing it, I decided that I might be hunted down and killed, so I made Nick go get 'er:). **

**That's the type of story that I like to read, where unexpected and really bad things (but realistic, not outrageous stuff where you're just like…wtff) happen. But based on your comments, you guys really wanted them to bang hahah. So I'll write just this once based on what you guys want. Your welcome:). **

**Fyi, just cause they got it on, doesn't mean she's choosing him over Liam;) **

**Boyfriend Number 2 is nexttttt. Zeeeeen Tension? Who knows. Not me**


	16. Chapter 16

**Please read this.**

It has been brought to my attention that someone (I'm not going to name names, but they know I know now) stole my first chapter of Boyfriend Number 2 and used it in her youtube series. I went to watch it and it was literally the _same. exact. words. _She didn't even change the **time I used on the alarm clock**; the only thing that changed was it was Selena instead of Miley and her parents coming home instead of Jake. She even added the author's note I put in the end about senior year being hard and me being top 10% of my class.

Really.

**Really**?

Do you really lack that much of an imagination that you can't write something of your own and have to steal something from someone else?

I'm my own biggest critic, and I hate mostly everything I do. The fact that someone would steal a chapter from me is just mindblowing...well it's not that big of a deal but it take me a while to write a chapter for a story.

To me, this is the equivalent of someone in midtrack turning in my turn paper and getting a 100 on it, yet in honors I get a 75.

Did you not get the analogy? I'm calling you story dumb for doing this.

People in the comments actually _noticed_ that they read it on fanfiction.

_Really_?

I just commented on the video today, but I've known about it because I (think) I finally got over it.

Sorry if I got anyone excited about seeing an update and it not being a chapter, but I really just had to say this: _If you can't be original, just quit now. Cheating never gets you anywhere in life, and it'll come back to bite you in the ass. _

This really pissed me off when I found out, and it's why I haven't updated since my last update. (I just updated _Tension _yesterday, fyi)

The fact that I now know am going to have to ask people before every chapter to not steal my work is annoying because I've lost a little trust in the readers, and i want to trust you guys. Call me cynical, but that's what it came down to.

So I'm sorry to you guys who were innocent in this and haven't had a video update just because _one_ person screwed up. In reality, that's all it takes.

And I'm sorry that I have to apologize for someone who's immature.

**By the way, if anyone knows who did this: don't bring attention to her, don't comment something on her…no...**_**my**_** video (I already took care of that:p), or whatever. I'm over it. **

**Just **_**please**_** don't do it again. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I think I am going to go into a deep depression now that vampire diaries isn't going to be on until the end of January:( Anyone who would like to join me in the **

**drowning of my sorrows over this, feel free**

**Please respect that this is my original writing. I would never intentionally steal something of someone else's, so please don't steal mine. **

**Hate that I have to say that now…

* * *

**

_Can I see you today? _

Miley bites her lip as she re-reads two texts over and over; both from two different guys, yet both saying the same thing. What had she gotten herself into?

After she got over the initial thrill of her scandalous rendezvous with her soccer coach on Friday night** (was it Friday or Saturday? Its Friday now haha)**, she realized the gravity of her situation.

She cheated on her boyfriend.

She _cheated_ on her boyfriend.

And not only that, it had felt so right that she had done it twice.

The guilt was endless because not only had she betrayed her boyfriend, but also her best friend. _You're so fucking dumb_, she thought to herself as she cried and cried all of Saturday. She didn't want to cheat on Liam; Nick was just so tempting and she had given in. She was weak, she concluded eventually.

She ignored both of them the whole day Saturday, but today she knew she had to provide an explanation for her actions…more so to Liam than Nick. She picks up her phone to call Liam just as someone knocks on the door to her room. Miley quickly becomes scared because she knew neither of her parents were home and her doors were locked. She puts her phone down and quietly walks over to her closet, retrieving one of Liam's bats he had left there. When a knock comes again, she shoots down into a stance, bat behind her head ready to strike.

"Miles? Are you up? I just wanted to know if you were mad at me…I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, I'll do anything to make it up to you just please don't ignore me. I can't take it," someone says on the other side of the door. She immediately drops the bat out of her hands, her heart breaking at the vulnerability in Liam's voice. He thought _he_ did something wrong. Miley just wanted to shrivel down and go to Hell right then and there.

"Ye-ah, yeah, I'm in here Li. You can come in," Miley responds with a shakey voice. What was she going to say to him? Should she tell the truth? No, that will ruin everything…but what if he finds out later, and hates her more than he would have if she just told him right now…she needs more time to think, and that's not time she has. "Hey," she smiles softly as Liam cautiously opens the door. She gives him a shy smile and waves him towards her. She gives him a small kiss on the lips and snuggles into his chest when he pulls away with a sigh of relief. "I just had a fight with my parents and I was upset." _Okayyyy I guess we're going with the lying route. It's gonna get you in troubleeee...tell the truth!  
_

Liam leans back and places his forehead on hers, looking in her eyes and stating softly, "Do you want to talk about it? You know you can always come to me with anything, Lee." Now the guilt inside her was practically eating her alive. How could she even think of cheating on someone as wonderful and caring as Liam? She knows now one thing is certain: Liam can never, ever, know about her and Coach Toni. Also, she can't ever, ever, do anything with Nick again, because that would ruin her perfect relation with Liam, and why in the world would she ever want that? She loves him more than anyone else and more than she ever thought possible; to lose Liam would literally be to lose part of herself. He moves a piece of hair that is in her face to behind her ear. He knows that she is thinking, and he respects her enough to leave her to her thoughts - another reason why she will never, ever, hang out with Nick again.

"I know I can, and that's one of the many, many, many, reasons why I love you so much." Miley smiles at Liam and kisses him passionately, happy that she finally made up her mind and is now 100% devoted to him. It's not that she wasn't before; it's just that for a while she became distracted by Nick. Now, though, she knows that that was only lust, and that her feelings for Liam are the real deal.

"Woah," her pulls away and smiles, "I don't know what your fight with your parents was about, but I absolutely love it." He winks and kisses her again, leading her backwards towards her bed.

* * *

Miley skips around the mall, happy from her decision earlier and even happier after an hour of shopping. After Liam left, she decided she was going to stop talking to Nick, and that in order to make it up to him for cheating, she was going to buy really sexy outfits and lingerie for him.

So that's what she was doing in the mall, swinging her bags back and forth, humming, and skipping like a lunatic. For those around her, she most likely looks absolutely crazy; she didn't care one bit.

She makes her way towards the food court, orders Chinese, and plops her bags and food down at a table for a quick pit stop.

"Miley?" Someone from across the food court calls her name, and when she doesn't respond he begins making his way over towards her.

_Oh no. _Miley sinks into her seats and tries to make herself seem invisible. Her logic being that maybe he won't be able to see her anymore and will think that seeing her was just a figment of his imagination. She has no such luck, however, since he walks up to her table with a big grin on his face. _Keep your cool, Miles._

"What're you doing?" Nick asks, chuckling and shaking his head. "Mind if I sit her?"

_Say no, say no, say no. _"Sure." _Dammit!_

"What's going on? I haven't talked to you since Friday night," Nick says nonchalantly.

_Tell him to leave, tell him to leave!_

But that didn't happen, and soon enough Miley was laughing and joking around with Nick. As each minute passes that they walk around the mall, her bags with Liam's presents feel heavier and heavier in her hands, and all together Nick ends up offering to carry them for her, which she wholly agrees to. After two hours Nick has to leave to pick up Luca from his parents', but not before asking to hang out with Miley again - in which she enthusiastically agrees.

* * *

Once Miley is in her car and all her shopping bags are in her back seat, she curses and curses and curses. That whole entire time she wanted so badly to tell Nick to leave her alone. To say that she was madly in love with Liam. To walk away and not look back.

But she couldn't get herself to do anything, and instead found herself melting into his hands, craving things that would make sinners look like saints.

And what was she thinking, agreeing to spend time with him again…alone? We all know where that was going to end up…again.

Oh who was she kidding? No matter how much she loved Liam and how much she wanted herself to be faithful, a part of her wanted Nick equally as bad.

She just couldn't shake him, no matter what she tried to do.

_Is it possible to be in love with two people at once?_

* * *

**Sorry, I think this kinda sucks lol**

**I know its short, but its better than nothing, right? Sorry for no update in a while:/**


End file.
